That Unforgettable Night
by fanfic-freedomwrite
Summary: What happens to Lucy when she gets raped by someone so close to her? What will the guild and her two mates think? Follow Lucy through this hard time and what her get a happy ending. I'm bad at summaries, give it a try and be sure to write comments if you have any or ideas for other stories. As always thanks for your time to read this.
1. Chapter 1

As Sting and Rogue walked Lucy back to her place, they smelled something in the air but could not tell what it was. They had repeatedly asked Lucy to pick one of them but each time they got the same response saying that she could not. They accepted that and was happy that she loved them equally both the same. When they got to her place, she had invited them up for some tea while she changed into something a little more comfortable. The two boys watched her leave to get changed and continued to sniff the air. Sting turns towards Rogue and growls _do you recognize the sent?_ Rogue continued to search the room shaking his head no. They had a bad feeling knowing that something would happen. When Lucy came out from the bathroom, she was in a cute nightgown that stopped just below her butt. The two boys starred at her and blushed hard, she looked at them and wondered what was wrong. As she giggled at them, they finally came back to reality.

"So how long are you visiting this time? You know how lonely I get when you're not here beside me."

"We are leaving when we leave here. We have to get back to our guild and get caught up on all the paperwork." Rogue said.

Seeing her frown, Sting quickly said "But we will be back in a couple days, we just need to do our jobs as masters of the guild. You know you could come with us."

"I know but my rent is coming up so I promised Erza I would go on a job with her this week."

"Come by when you get back from your mission, we will be waiting for you." Rogue said watching her frown turn into a smile.

She nodded in agreement; as she watched, her boyfriends go. She went over to her desk to try and work on the next chapter of her book when she heard something land on her bed. Of course, she knew it was Natsu because he did not know how to use a door.

"Where have you been?" Lucy noticed he was angry when he spoke to her.

"I went out for a while, I don't have to explain it to you so if that's all you need then you can leave."

"I'm not going anywhere. Where you with them?"

She did not answer; she just looked away from him as he approached her.

"You were, well have they taken you yet?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business. Now if you will excuse me." She tried walking away but Natsu had a tight grip on her arm.

"You're not going anywhere." He said now becoming very jealous. In Natsu's mind if he could not have her neither can they. His anger flared up and felt something come over him, he knew what he was about to do was wrong but did not try to fight the urge to take her right there.

"Ow! Natsu you're hurting me, let go." She noticed his grip got tighter around her arm.

He dragged her to her bed and forced himself on her. As she screamed and tried to fight him off, this only made things worse. He slapped her leaving marks on her face; she began to cry at the pain she felt. She noticed his hands pulling up her nightgown and could not help but stare as she knew what was about to happen. To Natsu's surprise, she was not wearing any bra; he continued to hold her without trouble as his face went to her breast. She continued to wiggle under him while he opened his mouth and began to suck. She could not reach her keys for help and she knew that Sting and Rogue where to far away to hear her. As she continued to scream, she felt his hands move to her neck.

"If you don't stop screaming, I swear you'll regret it."

As she wiggled under him and wincing at the pain around her neck, she felt Natsu's hand go down her panties. She screamed even louder so Natsu tightened his grip around her neck cutting off the sound. Lucy could feel Natsu getting harder against her core and just wished that it would be over with. As she was lost in thought trying to breathe, she did not notice that Natsu was pushing his hard member inside her. She could not believe she lost it the way; she was saving herself for the two she loved. While she laid there in shock at what was being done to her, she gave up struggling. When Natsu was done, he got up and spit on her.

"You slut, seeing two guys at once. You don't deserve to be happy, your trash like everyone thought you was." He said then hopped out her window.

As she lay there, unable to move, she thought of how she was going to get to Sting and Rogue so late at night. She got up and wrapped the blood stained sheet around her and began to walk. She did not care that she was not dressed anymore or that her feet where getting all cut up from no shoes. She just needed to get to them, she knew that she was safe there.

Back at Sabertooth, the two masters arrived a little after midnight. They went straight to the office and began their paperwork. Rogue was wondering what that eerie sense was earlier that they both felt. As Sting could tell he was distracted, he thought of that same sense and wondered if they should have stayed.

She walked all the way there taking all night and most of the morning. Dating the two she had been there plenty of times and knew where the guild was. As she approached not even realizing what time it was she opened the door seeing the guild full of people. Rufus rushed to get Sting and Rogue from the office while everyone just starred at her.

"Masters come quick, she needs your help." Rufus said before leading them to her.


	2. Chapter 2

They rushed to see Lucy leaning against the wall for support, taking small steps wincing in pain. The two stopped and starred horrified at what they were seeing. Lucy's face was a little swollen, no clothes, the blood on the sheet as well as her legs, the bruises on her body, and the look of pure terror as she was still in shock. They knew what had happened and was wondering who did it. They walked over as she looked up at them and smiled before falling to the ground.

"LUCY!" Both scream while rushing to her.

Rogue being extra careful picked her up and rushed her to the infirmary. She opened her eye's when she felt some hands on her and screamed. Rogue had told her it's ok and as soon as she saw him she knew he was right. She watched him making sure that he didn't try anything toward her. When he sat her down on the bed, she instantly rolled out of it.

"Lucy you need to lay down. We have to get you cleaned up." Sting said offering his hand to her.

She scooted herself away from him and went to the corner of the room. They watched as she panicked and wondered why this happened.

"Who did this Lucy?" Rogue asked in a gentle voice.

"My bed…it hurts."

"It's alright now. Nothing is going to come near you. Do you want your keys?" Sting asked.

She just trembled in fear which aggravated the two slayers.

"Rogue stay with her and see if you can't tend to her. I'm going to go get her keys and some clothes. Don't go near her without her approval, she has already had a guy forced on her." Sting said in a sad voice.

Rogue moved to the floor and sat away from her watching. After a couple of hours sitting in the corner Sting came back in with her stuff.

"I'm going to slide these to you ok." Sting said sliding her stuff across the floor.

"Those hands around my neck…the pain." She said shaking with tears running down her face.

"Let us take the pain away." Rogue said.

She turned to see two hands stretched towards her. After a few minutes she scooted herself closer to them but ignoring their hands. She heard something land on the bed and instantly went back to the corner shaking in fear. Sting looked to see Lector sitting on the bed while Frosch flew over to Lucy. Before Rogue noticed this, they heard a scream coming from her. They looked to see Frosch trying to hug her while dodging her hands as she tried to hit him.

"Fro back away slowly and come here." Rogue said quietly.

Fro did what he was told and wondered what was going on. Usually Lucy would welcome his hugs but today she screamed.

"Sting, what happened?" Lector asked.

"There was an accident Lucy was involved in and she's still in shock. You guys have to stay away from her until she comes to you." He replied.

"It's ok Lucy, look no one is touching you." Rogue said trying to call her back down.

She knew she could trust them, but why was it so hard for her to move over to them she thought to herself? She finally was starting to fall asleep when she felt the sudden urge to be in their arms. Rogue left to get a glass of water and when he came back, he saw Lucy sitting in the middle of the floor again. Lucy's eyes where stinging with pain and where starting to get heavy from being so tired. Rogue sat back down holding the water in his hands. Lucy scooted forward reaching her hand out to the two people sitting in front of her. They both took her hand and pulled her closer. Sting picked her up, sat her in his lap, and watched as she fell asleep.

"Don't let go of her, she seems to be pretty stung by getting near a bed." Rogue growled softly.

"We need to find who did this. I'm not going to let them get away with doing this to her." Sting growled back.

As Sting got up holding Lucy, Rogue got up and continued to hold the glass of water and the two exceeds. They walked out of the infirmary noticing that all the guild's eyes were on them. They took Lucy back to their office where Sting can sit on the couch and cradle her more comfortably. Both of them watched her sleep surprised that she could even sleep. As Rogue pulled a chair up to the couch, he took her hand and placed a tender kiss on it. After an hour of her being asleep, they noticed that she was beginning to stir. They watched as she had started to sweat and her face goes back to being terrified.

"Natsu let go." She mumbled in her sleep.

Their heads snapped up when she said that. They could not believe that he was the one who did this to her. She started screaming then suddenly jolted up out of Sting's arms gasping for air. She looked around and saw their faces looking at her clearly concerned. She looked down and started crying into her hands. She felt a pair of hands rubbing her back trying to comfort her.

"Lucy tell us if what you said in your sleep is true. Was Natsu the one who did this?" Sting asked.

She froze when she heard that name and remembered that night. They watched her freeze and knew that it was true. She turned to look at Rogue who was as usual, quiet. She noticed that he looked confused about something and wanted to ask but did not.

"I'm going to try and get myself cleaned up. Every time I look down and see the blood it comes rushing back to me."

They helped her up and walked her to the shower. As they listened for her to turn on the water, they heard her crying again. After the water started to run they went back to their desk and began to sign some more papers. They stopped when they heard a bang and rushed to the door.

"Lucy are you alright?" Sting asked.

They waited for an answer but never got one.

"We are coming in." Rogue said.

When they opened the door, they found her sitting in the shower with the water running on her while she continued cry. Rogue noticed there was soap still in her hair and began to rinse it out. When she was cleaned up, she looked at the both of them knowing that they were seeing her body. Rogue shut the water off and got her towel, while Sting helped her up. Sting wrapped the towel around her and carried her back to the couch. Rogue got her clothes from the cabinet across the room and began to get her dressed watching out for the bruises that covered her body.

"Are you going to be alright?" Rogue asked while putting her hair up in a side ponytail.

"I need your help. Can you take me back to Fairy Tail; I need to see my master. Just don't let anyone near me." They nodded and left for Fairy Tail.


	3. Chapter 3

Back at Fairy Tail, it was a normal day. Natsu didn't act any different than he normally did. As the whole guild was fighting and partying, Mira noticed that Lucy hasn't been in for a couple of days. She heard the doors open and looked to see her with her two boyfriends as they walked over to the bar.

"Hi Lucy, do you want your strawberry shake?"

"No, I need to see the master. Is he here right now?"

"Sure, do you want me to take you up there."

"No, I think I can manage." She said before turning away.

Sting and Rogue noticed that Natsu was starring her down but didn't approach him. As she walked through the guild, she noticed Levy reading a book. She was going to miss them, but knew that she had to leave. She stopped when she saw Natsu heading her way. As Rogue noticed her sudden collapse of fear, he picked her up and headed up stairs with Sting following closely behind. Rogue knocked on the door and heard the old man say come in. The master looked up to see the two masters of Sabertooth holding Lucy who looked terrified.

"What happened my child?"

"I need you to remove my mark, I can no longer be near this place." Lucy said avoiding his face.

"You know I won't do that without a good reason Lucy, tell me what happened."

Lucy froze in fear and turned to Rogue for support. Sting placed his hand on her shoulder and looked down at her. She knew this was the first time they were going to hear what fully happened.

"That day when Mira helped me get ready for my date, that night I was raped by someone in the guild. That explains the bruises and why they are here with me."

"Who?"

"If I tell you, he will come for me."

"We won't let him touch you, and I'm sure your master won't let any harm come to you either." Rogue said.

"You must listen to them Lucy, we will protect you but you have to tell me who it was." Her master said.

Just as she was opening her mouth to say who, that same person barged into the office. His face was furirious and he was getting ready to attack.

"I should've killed you when I had the chance, you slut. Now everyone you love will die because you couldn't keep quiet about it." He said.

"Rogue, get her out of her." Sting commanded.

The master was shocked to see that Natsu was the one who attacked her. He watched as Rogue picked her up and was heading toward the window.

"Sting go with them, I'll handle this. Natsu, how dare you lay a hand on her, you know I consider her to be a daughter. You will pay by my hand and the rest of the guilds."

Before anyone could think, Natsu had his hand around Lucy's throat. She tried to speak but nothing came out as she look to see all three masters coming at them. Natsu tightened his grip on her throat and then threw her out the window. Rogue was down there instantly and caught her while turning into a shadow and leaving with her.

"Sting, go meet up with them. If I know Lucy she will be wanting you by her side." The old man said.

Natsu starred at him as he left out the door only leaving him with his master. Of course Mira and Laxus came when they heard the master call for them. When they showed up, Natsu was nowhere to be found. He filled the two of them in on what he had done and ordered the two to go help protect Lucy at Sabertooth. The two nodded leaving with their mouths open. When Sting met up with Lucy and Rogue, she was still coughing and holding on to Rogue terrified. While they were waiting for the train, they saw two fairy's approach them. Sting took up a defensive position in front of Rogue who was now holding a sleeping Lucy.

"Stay away from her." Sting warned.

"Relax we are here under our master's wishes and we are to assist you in protecting her. Our master called for us and when we got there Natsu was jumping out the window with our master on the ground. He's ok but he knows that Natsu will come for her and sent his only S – class wizards here to help." Mira said.

Rogue nodded at Sting with approval because they had fought with Natsu and knew single handedly how strong he truly was. Sting turned away from them to move closer to Lucy who was sleeping with a smile on her face. When they boarded the train, the two fairy's sat on the other side of the sabers and Lucy. While on the way back to Sabertooth, they all noticed that she was beginning to stir in her sleep. Since Rogue was sitting with her by the window, he passed Lucy to Sting. Mira and Laxus watched as he passed Lucy off wondering what they were doing. Rogue had turned slightly to the side and had his arms up as if waiting for her. Soon after Sting got a hold of her, she started trembling and jolted herself up gasping for air.

"I see, you passed her off knowing that this would happen. You truly care for her, don't you?" Laxus said.

"Yes we do, and it's killing us to see her like this. We will make sure that he gets what he deserves." Sting said while rubbing Lucy's back.

"Get in line. As soon as the guild finds out that he did this to her, he's done for. We love Lucy and are always looking out for her and we will continue to do so." Mira said.

"It's ok Lucy, go back to sleep." Rogue said.

Lucy nodded and closed her eyes snuggling into Stings chest.


	4. Chapter 4

TIME SKIP

Rogue moves some hair that fell in her face. The next time she opened her eyes she saw that she was in a bed with Sting and Rogue lying beside her. She started breathing really fast at the thought of being on a bed. With the sensitive hearing the two slayers had, they heard that she was awake and was panicking from being on a bed.

"It's ok, nothing is going to happen." Rogue said tightening his grip around her waist.

As she was about to speak there was a flash of light then Loki walked out. She sat up on the bed along with the Sting and Rogue who looked at him wondering why he just showed up.

"Forgive the intrusion princess, I need to speak with you. Do you gentlemen mind if I take her out for a while?"

"Will you be with her the whole time?" Rogue asked.

"Yes of course."

"I don't see why not. It's been four months since anyone has seen Natsu and I trust that you will take care of her." Sting said.

Lucy gave Sting a kiss before rolling on top of Rogue and giving him his morning kiss. The three men watched as she went into the bathroom to get dressed and ready. When she came out, she walked over to grab her keys and whip then left with Loki. Of course the twin dragon slayers didn't like how Loki was always flirting with Lucy so they had Lector and Fro shadow them. When Loki got to the beach with Lucy, she saw all her spirits and the spirit king standing there.

"What is going on?"

"Old friend, we have watched you as you were dealing with the issue and have overcome it. You didn't seek guidance from your friends and got through it on your own. We know it pained you greatly and wanted to show that we are still here for you."

"I don't know what to say, thanks everyone." She said going to hug all her friends.

"After the party, I will escort you back. I promised that I wouldn't let you be alone." Loki said bringing her in closer to dance.

As they danced and partied all afternoon, Lucy started getting tired and thanked everyone before leaving with Loki. As they were walking back, he noticed that she seemed a little sad.

"Lucy, I can tell something is bothering you. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, I'm fine. Just thinking how much I miss everyone at Fairy Tail."

"Do you want me to take you to them?"

"No, I want to stay away from there. If I go near there, I will break down and I have finally gotten over what happened. I can't put myself through that pain again, everyone knows that."

Loki had taken her back home because she wanted to wash the silly string that was sprayed in her hair. When he left, she took a bath and got dressed to leave for the guild. As she was walking to the guild, she wasn't watching where she was going and bumped into someone and fell to the ground. She got up and saw a hooded figure standing before her. She knew that Sting and Rogue could hear from this distance if anything happened to her so she just gave the figure a smile before continuing to walk. She noticed that she was being followed and began running to the guild. When she arrived she went running straight to the office where she knew that they would be. When she came rushing through the door, they knew that something had scared her.

"There was a hooded figure that followed me. I couldn't see who it was." She said trying to catch her breath.

"Where was your spirit?" Rogue asked.

"So he took me to a party my spirits threw for me and walked me home so I could take a bath to wash out the silly string. I told him to leave because I didn't know how long it would take. When I was walking here I bumped into the hooded person and was followed."

"Why didn't you call for us or any of your spirits? You know that we would have heard you." Sting stated.

"It wasn't that far, I thought I would be fine. I think I just need to get away for a while, do you want to go on a mission?"

"Sure, it's been awhile since we went on one. Do you want just us to go or the usual group?" Rogue asked.

"Why don't we take everyone, Yukino has been wanting to go on a mission with me and Rufus won't stop starring at me."

"Did you do something to him?" Sting asked.

"No, not that I know of and whenever I'm alone drinking my shakes, he comes over and just sits by me. Eveytime I ask what he wants he said that he has a bad feeling."

"That's weird." Rogue said.

"Go ask Yukino to help you pick out a mission, we will leave tomorrow so be sure to let everyone know." Sting said.

She gave them a smile before walking down to find everyone. Rogue walked over to the window looking out but didn't see anything. He frowned before returning to work. Back downstairs Lucy was depressed because she noticed that over the last couple of months she gained some weight. As she sipped on her milkshake, she felt a pair of eyes starring at her. When she turned to see who it was, she was surprised to see Capricorn and Loki standing there.


	5. Chapter 5

"Is something wrong, I didn't call for you. Is it another party, because I'm really not in the mood."

"Lucy, why did you call your spirits? By the way, the job is ours. We leave in the morning." Yukino said.

"I didn't call them, they just showed up on there own." She said looking up to see Rogue and Sting looking down.

"Lucy, we are here cause Capricorn needs to check on something. Just hold still and let him look at you." Loki said.

"Can we go to the infirmary where it's a little more private?" She asked.

The two nodded before being escorted to the infirmary. Naturally Sting and Rogue followed wondering why he had to look her over.

"Can you lay down for me?" Capricorn asked.

She nodded then walked over to the bed to lay down. He walked over to her and placed his hands on her stomach. As he concentrated on her stomach she felt a lot of pressure. He lifted his hands and shook his head.

"Lucy, have you felt different at all?" Loki asked.

"No, why? What's going on?"

"The spirit king asked us to come check on you, he said that something was different and wasn't sure if you were expecting a baby. You're not by the way, but you have gained a little weight which I will take care of. As of now, no more milkshakes. You will take baby steps to getting your health back." Capricorn said.

"Her weight is fine." Sting growled.

"She is upsetting one of her spirits because she has been to depressed and gained weight." Loki said.

"I didn't realize, tell him sorry and I will try better at keeping all of you happy. You know you guys come first when it comes to keeping you happy."

"He is fine, but you will be put through training with myself and Loki." Capricorn said.

"What spirit is upset with her?" Rogue asked.

But before her spirits could answer, she turned to look at everyone and said "Tarurs."

"We know that you are going on a mission, but expect to still train. If you don't with us, you will have to deal with him and his training. He's not happy with you so expect it to be rough with him." Loki said before disappearing with Capricorn.

"You don't think I'm fat do you?" she asked them.

"No, we love you as you are." Rogue said.

"But I do know something that does burn a lot of calories." Sting said as he walked over to her.

Rogue followed behind him and hugged her from behind. Sting hugged her from the front and watching as she reacted to their touch. She wanted them and wanted to finally give herself to them. She hummed as Rogue began to massage her shoulders while Sting kissed her passionately. She reached her arms around Rogue's neck pulling him closer. He placed tender kisses and bites on her neck and moaned into Sting's mouth when he did this. They knew that she wanted them and they took it nice a slow.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, the three of them woke up in their house to someone knocking on the door. Sting got out of bed being careful not to wake the other two. He opened the door to see Yukino and Rufus standing there and realized that they missed the train for the mission. He looked at them with apologetic eyes then shut the door to get dressed. He walked over to the bed to see that Lucy had such a peaceful look on her face. He shook Rogue and motioned to him to look at her before they woke her up. Rogue smiled at seeing a gentle smile on her face before he kissed her neck causing her to open her eyes. She realized how late they were and hopped out of bed before tuning to see them already dressed and ready. When they walked out they saw their two guildmates they left alone. They caught the next train out and arrived late to their destination. It took them seven hours to get there and then another thirty minutes before getting checked into a hotel.

"Lucy, are you ready for your first session?" Loki asked suddenly appearing behind her.

"We just got in, can it wait till tomorrow?" She complained but knew it wasn't going to work.

She gave a smile at Sting and Rogue who watched her go out the door with her two spirits. As Lucy was guided into a forest she stopped when she ran into the back of Capricorn. She looked and realized that they had gone deep into the forest and far enough that if anything happened she couldn't call for her boyfriends.

"Climb that tree and then jump to that tree and climb back down." Capricorn said.

"What, I'm not a monkey. I can't just climb a tree then jump to another one. I don't even know how to climb a tree."

"Lucy that's the point, we are working on building muscle. During this exercise you will discover muscles you didn't know you had." Loki said pulling her towards the tree.

They spent hours out there and she never could get up the tree. Each time she fell she was caught by one of her spirits and put back on the ground. After hours of trying and no results, they started walking back. While they were walking back, Lucy felt Natsu's presence. She stopped and looked around but didn't see anything. She decided that it was just her imagination and continued to the hotel. When she walked into her room, she was roses laid out on the bed and saw they boys playing cards with their exceeds. They looked up when they saw her enter and hopped up from the floor. She kissed them both before getting into a nice hot bath.

"Do you want to join me? I could really use some help massaging my sore muscles." She said from the bathtub.

She watched as both men walked into the bathroom and stripped to join her in the water. Sting got behind her and Rogue sat infront.

"Where do you hurt?" Rogue asked.

"My legs, back, arms, really I hurt everywhere. I didn't realize how many muscle I had till after today, which I still failed and will try again tomorrow."

"What did they have you do?" Sting asked as he began to massage her shoulders.

"They had me attempt to climb a tree, then jump to the tree beside it which was a few feet away, then climb back down. I couldn't even make it to the top of the first tree and fell every time about half way up."

They noticed that her muscle where tight and wondered why she was climbing trees. As they continued to massage her, Rogue notice that she had fallen asleep to their touch. Sting picked her up and held her while Rogue dried her off and slipped her night gown on her. He carried her to bed and laid her down gently then both men climbed into bed. They held onto her like they did every night and went to sleep. In the middle of the night, Lucy had remembered senceing Natsu and dreampted about him. She remembered all the missions they went on together and then that night when things changed forever between them. She jolted up and screamed causing the other two to wake up.

"Lucy what's wrong, did you have another nightmare?" Sting asked.

"He's here, I can feel him."

"He's not going to touch you, we will send word to have Mira and Laxus come." Sting said.

"I felt him while training also, I thought it was nothing. He won't leave till I'm his, why?"

"We are not sure, I think when he assaulted you, he left his magic behind so he could track you." Rogue said.

"I don't want him though, I don't want you either." She said with tears running down her face.

"What do you mean by not wanting us?" Rogue said.

"I don't want you, I need you. You keep me safe and I love you both with all my heart. I would do anything to keep you out of harm's way."

They looked at each other with a smile on their face from hearing this, then went into hug her. She hugged them both back before laying back down snuggling into Sting's chest while keeping her arm on Rogues as he hugged her from behind.


	7. Chapter 7

When they woke up, they met up with Rufus and Yukino to get to the mission that they could've started yesterday. They had to catch a guy who had been robbing a bank. Once they found the guy who was responsible, it didn't take more than a couple minutes to get him in custody. While Rufus talked with Sting and Rogue, Yukino was trying to drag Lucy off to go shopping for the rest of the day. She looked at the boys with a face that just screamed 'save me' but the boys just smiled at her. Before they got to the door, Loki showed up and looked at her unpleased.

"Lucy, your mission is over so now you have more time to train."

"Can I meet with you later?"

"It's either come with me now or face the wrath of Tarurs and his workout."

"Do you mind if Sting and Rogue come today."

"If they start distracting you they will have to leave."

Lucy nodded then apologized to Yukino before turning to walk up to the guys.

"Sorry to interrupt, would you like to go to training with me today?"

"We would love to, I kinda wanna see myself how hard it is to jump from tree to tree." Rogue said.

They followed Lucy who followed Loki to where they where training today. The boys stopped and starred at the huge tree that didn't even have branches to help climb up till the top half. Capricorn appeared and looked at Lucy who look tired just looking at it. He gave her a nod telling her to start and so she did. She grabbed onto the tree and made it almost half way before falling down. Like always Loki caught her and set her down gently.

"Lucy, why do you hesitate when you get to the branches. The branches will help you if you allow them to. When we practice meditation you become one with your surroundings sitting down. Now I'm asking you to become one with the surroundings while touching them." Capricorn said.

"So you want me to meditate while doing this exercise?"

"It will help, but when you get to the top stop and clear your mind completely or you will fall during the jump."

"Loki you had better catch me if I fall."

"I haven't let you fall yet have I?"

She shook her head and looked over at Sting and Rogue who where smiling at her showing their support. She gripped onto the tree and began to climb making sure to feel the tree and the breeze as it flows through the leaves and branches. She finally made it to the top of the tree and looked down. She sat on the branch and began to empty her mind while still feeling the tree and breeze. She stood up and ran to the end of the branch to jump but stopped as she felt Natsu starring at her. She began to fall as she screamed for Loki. Sting and Rogue was suddenly on their feet watching her fall. She was engulfed in flames before disappearing all together.

"Natsu you bastard, give her back." Sting yelled.

"She is mine for the short time she has left. I hope you enjoyed her confession last night because that was the last time for you to enjoy yourselves."

They couldn't see or smell him, Loki looked beyond pissed and Capricorn suddenly had dissaperard. Virgo came holding her side starring at Loki.

"He wouldn't, even he isn't that low." Loki said starring at Virgo.

"What's wrong with her, why is she holding her side?" Rogue asked.

Just then Virgo screamed and collapsed on the ground doubled over in pain.

"Virgo is linked to Lucy and can feel everything that she feels. It appears Natsu has greatly injured Lucy in the side."

"We need to find her, you're the big one up there, can you tell us where she is?" Sting asked.

"I can't unless she tries to call for me, I need to pick up her presence. Sorry but I can't help you right now."

When Lucy woke up, she was chained to a wall in a big room filled with fire. She looked up to see Natsu leaning against the wall looking at her.

"Let me go Natsu, you know I'm no match for you."

"You know I can't do that till you come to me. You knew that I loved you and yet you chose two guys from a different guild that you know I can't stand."

"What happened to you, you used to be so nice and now you've turned to the dark."

"If you won't come to me willingly then I can force. They didn't mark you so there is still hope for me to claim you. You can either come to me and begin a new life or I can kill you and you will have no happiness."

"If I go to you, will you swear to leave Sting and Rogue alone?"

"You have my word that I will not harm them."

"Give me time to think, you know that I used to like you till you stopped hanging out with me because Lisana came back. But I've been confused since that night and I still don't know how I feel about you."

"Take all the time you need, I'll be back to check on you here after a while."

While she was sitting there, she couldn't think of anything but wanting to be near Sting and Rogue. She sat there for what seemed like forever while waiting to see Natsu again. She had totally forgot that she wasn't alone and tried calling for any of her spirits by name since she couldn't get to her keys. She got Cancer to come through and asked him to pick the locks on here wrist then to go get Rogue and Sting. Once her hands where free, she got up and started looking around the room for a way to escape but noticed she was stuck. When Natsu showed up, he was that she had broken loose and was looking for a way out. He wasn't sure how she got out but knew that if she got out then she would die by his hands.

"You should know by now that there is no way to get out. So have you made up your mind?"

"Yes I have, I'm sorry to say this but I will never be yours."

"We will see. Get ready to be marked then to die."


	8. Chapter 8

When Cancer brought the two men back with him, they saw Lucy being attacked and went flying into the wall across the room. They rushed over to her to see that she was badly beaten up. Sting took up a defensive position in front of Rogue and Lucy.

"Move or be killed" Natsu growled.

"We won't let you touch her, you have no business with her." Sting growled back.

"That's where your wrong, when I get my hands on her here in a minute she will belong to me and then die for being such a bad girl. Unless she comes willingly and live, in which case you will also live unharmed and to never see her again."

"If you want her, then you will have to get through us."

"That's not going to be a problem at all Sting, considering I've beaten both of you at once at the games. Now step aside, I have to ask her again which fate she chooses."

Lucy tried to set herself up but fell into Rogue's arms, she coughed up some blood before turning her head to Natsu with a smile on her face and said "Go to hell, my answer is still the same as it was before."

"So be it, you have just condemned everything here to death."

As Natsu was flying toward Sting, they noticed that she had jumped in front and took a direct blow of his dragon roar. She collapsed in front of Sting who was shocked that she had done that and knew that she wasn't going to let them get involved. Natsu on the other hand had a huge smirk on his face as he was walking over to her. Rogue had pulled Lucy into the shadows and moved her across the room.

"You will pay for trying to kill them, I won't let you touch them." Lucy said forcing herself to stand while leaning against the wall.

"So you've finally come to your senses? Then get over here and accept your fate." Natsu said smugly.

"Lucy, don't do this. You know we can't live without you, please just let us take care of him." Rogue said trying to help her stand.

"I know what I'm doing, if this means keeping the two of you safe then that's what I'll do."

"Hurry up Lucy, I may just decide to let you live after I mark you. Before you head over here though, throw your keys down, abandon your spirits and start new." Natsu said to her.

As Lucy pulled away from Rogue she took her keys off her belt and let them fall to the ground. She gave one last look to Sting and Rogue before finding the courage to leave them. As she was walking over to Natsu, she fell half way there so she pulled herself the rest of the way over the dirt. When she was close enough to him, he walked over to her and held out a hand to help her up. Rogue couldn't watch and had to look away, while Sting watched her hestitate before grabbing his hand. As soon as her skin touched his, she dropped her head in disappointment. He picked her up and leaned into her neck which she willingly exposed for him. He leaned into her neck with his fangs exposed and bit her. She screamed as he poured his magic into her binding her to him. Sting took a step forward for he couldn't take it anymore, he was going to get her back.

"Take one more step and I will kill her right now." Natsu hissed.

"You wouldn't dare, it is impossible to harm the one you have marked. If any harm comes to her by your hand, it just proves you never marked her because it wasn't meant to be." Sting growled back.

"Don't test me saber, you know I will do it."

"Go ahead and try, send her flying across the room. If you can cause harm to her you have to let her go, and if you can't do it then we will let her go."

"No! Enough of this, Sting and Rogue pay attention to this. It is as you said earlier, you know that I can't live without you. You will live this way and unharmed. I can't bare to see you get hurt for something that I can prevent." Lucy shouted.

"You know you can't ask us to just give up on you. This isn't just your fight, it's ours to Lucy and we will win this one." Rogue said picking up her keys.

"Please just live, for me." She said with a faint smile.


	9. Chapter 9

Natsu put his arm around her waist and then left with her. As soon as he left, the barrier broke and the twin dragons noticed that they were in her room. Sting collapsed on the ground crying out in rage while Rogue looked like he was going to pass out. When they finally got over the shock they rushed to Fairy Tail pushing past everyone and rushing up to see the master.

"What happened? Please tell me he didn't kill her." He asked them.

"Not yet, he marked her then disappeared with her in exchange for our lives."

"We will find her, in fact I know someone who knows Natsu better than anyone here."

"Where is he, he needs to at least make sure that he doesn't harm her till we can get there."

The master looked at both of them while hesitating to awnser. He heard a knock on the door to find Gildarts rushing in.

"Is it true old man? Are the rumors of Natsu rapping her true?" Gildarts asked.

"Yes they are and he just took her so if you know anything you better speak now." Sting said getting up from his chair.

"Who are you? And how do you know all this?"

"Everyone calm down, this isn't going to help Lucy right now. Gildarts, these two gentlemen are the masters of Sabertooth and lovers of Lucy. Gentlemen, this is the guy I was just talking about." The old man said.

"So do you know where Natsu took her or not?" Rogue asked.

"Not off the top of my head, he has several places that he could've taken her. But worry not, I shall bring her back to you and put an end to Natsu charade." Gildarts said.

"Why do you care so much for Lucy?" Sting asked.

"Because, she is a good friend of my daughter who just found me and not to mention that we people here in the guild look out for one another." Gildarts said leaving the room.

"You two had better stay in the spare bedrooms here in the guild, we will wait together till we receive word on the situation." Makarova said leading them to their rooms.

Down stairs, Gildarts was trying to find Cana only to find out that she was in a drinking contest with Bixslow.

"Cana, I need to talk to you. It's about your friend Lucy, I will be needing your help."

"What do you need, and what happened about the rumors?"

"They're true, and Natsu took off with her. I need you to make me, master and the masters of Sabertooth a card so that they can see what is going on. I would like for them to hear what is going on but I need it to where they cannot talk back. How soon can you get one made up?"

"A few minutes, please bring her back." Cana said making her new cards.

As Gildarts sat there waiting he saw the three masters watching him. Cana handed him the cards before starting the contest again. Gildarts walked over to the masters and told them the purpose of the cards before he walked out of the guild in his quest to save Lucy and stop Natsu.

Gildarts first went to Natsu's home and noticed that he was recently there but not anymore. Then he went to his favorite spot where he used to train, sure enough Natsu was there.

"Oh hey Gildarts when did you get back from your mission?"

"Just now and you know you're the first person I go see when I return, so can I come in?"

"How about we talk outside, my place is a little dirty."

Gildarts poured his magic into the card and called out to the masters who were watching Natsu refuse him.

"Your place is always messy, that never stopped you before. What's going on, your acting different?"

"Nothing, it's just that Happy is sick and I don't want you to catch the flu he has."

"Stop with the lies Natsu, Happy is in the guild. I was just there because I heard some disturbing rumors about you so I came back only to find the rumors were true. I found out that you took her, do you have any idea what your doing?"

"Yes, I'm being happy with MY mate. She isn't anyone's else."

"She is not your mate Natsu, let me look at her."

"You cannot enter this house, I won't allow it." Natsu growled.

"Then I will come in by force, just keep in mind that if I heard these rumors out on a mission then the council has heard them two. It's only a matter of time before they show up here and take you away without her."

"Go ahead and try to get in here, today is the day I will finally beat you."


	10. Chapter 10

As the masters watch the fight break out, they all knew that Gildarts would win. After a good fifteen minutes, Natsu had ran out of magic and fell to the floor unconscious. They watched as Gildarts took out some magic resistant rope and tied him up. When Gildarts entered the house he was horrified by what he seen. He and the masters looked at Lucy who was chained up to the bed, bruises and cuts everywhere, both her feet and hands where bound by rope that was tied to tight and all the blood that surrounded her on the floor. As Gildarts approached her, she started shaking and trying to back away.

"Shhh, it's ok Lucy. He can't hurt you anymore, the rune nights are on their way here to take him away."

"You need to leave before he wakes up, I can't make it through another punishment. Please go." She begged.

"He won't be waking up for a long time, and even when he does I bound his magic so he can't hurt you."

"These wounds are by his hands alone, no magic was involved. Go and bring back my men, I can't live anymore without at least seeing them. I don't have that much strength left in me to go much longer unless I can get out of here."

"Lucy, I'm going to get you out of here just hold on and don't move so I can cut the rope off you. I will break the chains with my magic so you need to be very still, do you understand?"

I nodded and watched as he cut the ropes off leaving blood rushing out of the wounds. I started feeling dizzy and heard him talking to a card while he broke the chain that was around my neck.

"I know that you are watching masters, you need to get the healer out infront of the guild for emergency treatment or she won't survive. She's lost to much blood and just fainted." Gildarts said.

While I was running carrying Lucy and Natsu, I noticed that she was loosing all color to her skin. I rushed to the guild seeing Wendy ready for her with a cot they had laid out for her. I had seen Mira and Elfman holding everyone back as I approached. The three masters where standing behind Wendy when I approached. I laid the girl down gently while trying to keep her from moving in the process. I walked over with Natsu still in my hands waiting for the rune knights to show up.

"You two need to mark her, it will help with the healing." Wendy said while healing Lucy.

The two dragon slayers walked over to her and bent down on both sides of her neck. When they bit her, they felt her relax as they began to pour their magic into her. They watched as she squinted her eyes trying to see them but couldn't come to. They release her neck and watched as color came back to her, while Wendy continued to try and stop the bleeding. Wendy looked over to see the knights coming to get Natsu and asked for help. The knights looked down at Lucy, gasp when they saw her, and began to help heal her. Of course everyone from the Magic council was there watching the horrific scene that was going on before them. Lahar ordered right then in there for Natsu to be locked up till the end of his days, which didn't come as a surprise to anyone who knew what he did to her. While Wendy continued to heal her, everyone noticed her hand lifting up off the ground reaching to her two mates. They both took her hand waiting for her to respond in some way to let them know that she would be fine. Natsu had finally gained conscious again just in time to see them take her hand, this infuriated him. He used almost everything he had to break free of the rune knight that were guarding him. When Sting and Rogue heard the commotion behind them and saw that it was Natsu breaking free, they took up their defensive positions in front of Lucy.


	11. Chapter 11

At this point, Lucy had her eyes open watching Natsu come for her yet again. Before anyone knew it, Lucy was standing in front of her mates when Natsu released his dragon roar. Like before it was a direct hit, she fell to the floor gasping for air.

"How many times do I have to tell you, you will not hurt them Natsu." Lucy yelled pulling herself up.

"Do you want to test that theory? I know you never go back on you word, come to me like you said you would."

"We agreed that if I went to you, you wouldn't hurt them. If I hadn't taken that roar of yours just now, they would've gotten hurt. Therefore I didn't break my promise, now stand down Natsu." Lucy shouted.

As Lucy was distracting him, the rune knights were trying to block Natsu's movements. There efforts were in vain because he charged at Lucy with the intent to kill. Lucy was bracing herself for the attack when there was a bright light that came over all of Mongolia. Time froze over and the Spirit King showed himself.

"Old friend, it is true that you never break your promises. Your love for protecting everything dear to you has gotten you to close to death. We of the stars have watched you battle this of your ex-friend and have granted you unlimited power for Urano Metria. With this much power, you can end this for good. We stars thank you for you love for us and will continue to watch you grow." The Spirit King said before disappearing.

Everyone had their mouths hung open and couldn't believe that they loved Lucy that much to give her unlimited power for one spell. Sting and Rogue turned to look at Natsu, who of course was getting ready to attack Lucy. Lucy stood there, slowing her breathing and waiting for Natsu to make his move. The second that his muscles flexed she started the spell. The rune knights had to move back out of the way, along with everyone from Fairy Tail including Sting and Rogue. When she finished the spell, Natsu was so beat up that he had a fifty fifty chance of surviving. Lucy started to fall from the pain her wounds where causing her, until Loki showed up with Virgo and Aries with some medicine. He held onto her while the two girls covered her wounds with this blue power from the spirit world and watched as her wounds started to close. Loki carried Lucy over to the cot which Wendy had set up for her and laid her down gently before disappearing with the two other spirits. Wendy went to Lucy's side and checked her over, while Sting and Rogue went to the other side and sat beside her awaiting the news.

"She's going to be fine thanks to her spirits. Her wounds are closed and her magic is stabilized, she is not in life threating danger anymore. It is safe to move her inside now, Sting can you take her up to the infirmary please?" Wendy asked.

Sting nodded and carefully scooped Lucy up in his arms so that he didn't wake her. When he laid her down on the bed, Rogue turned when she said his name followed by Sting. The two mates climbed into the small bed with her, and she instantly cuddled up to them. The next morning, Sting and Rogue left to get breakfast and returned to find Lucy awake standing by the window. As they walked over to her, they noticed that she was crying.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" Rogue asked.

"I could've killed him after what he did to me."

"But you didn't kill him." Sting said.

Lucy turned to face the men before she looked down again.

"Then why do I feel like I did, I just want this never ending pain to stop."

"Maybe you need closure, we could go see him if you want." Rogue suggested.

She looked up and saw them standing there watching to see her reaction. She moved over to them and embraced them for what seemed like forever. She felt inside her mind trying to call to her, then looked to see where her keys where.

"My keys, I threw them away before I left. I need to find them, can you help me?"

"I picked up your keys and cleaned them up for you. I was waiting to give them to you until I knew that you would be safe again. Why what's wrong?" Rogue said handing her the brown pouch that held the keys.

"I feel as though one of my spirits are trying to call me, I don't know which one though without seeing my keys." Lucy looked down and saw that Loki's key was shining. She took out his key and called him out while standing next to her mates.

"Princess, I have some news that I'm being forced to tell you. Sting and Rogue, could you embrace her, for this news she is about to receive is going to break her down. His majesty wants me to tell you that you have one the fight, Natsu passed away this morning. I'm so sorry to tell you this."

Lucy about fell to the ground in tears if it wasn't for her two mate who hd embraced her. She screamed in pain, sadness, and frustration. She soon cried herself to sleep in the arms of the ones she love. In her sleep, she remembered when she first met Natsu and all the missions they went on together. She remembered that she felt him more as a brother and that's one of the reason's why she was horrified by what he did to her. She wanted to understand but knew now she would never get the chance. Lucy woke up to find that she was in her bed in her apartment with Rogue lying on the bed and Sting on the floor. She stepped over Sting and headed to the bathroom to get ready for the day. When she came out of the bathroom, she noticed that the two guys where no longer in the room and that her bed was made. She walked out to the smell of pancakes and sausage that was sitting on the table ready for her.

"You didn't have to cook for me. That's my job, I'm suppose to cook for you and love you and be there for you no matter what."

"Lucy, we know that you are going through a hard time and it's our job to see that our mate is kept well." Rogue replied.

"If you need anything at all, you need to tell us. We will not let you go through this alone, you have been through far to much. So tell us, what is it that you desire Lucy?" Sting asked.

"You. Knowing that you won't get hurt and will always be there for me. That's all that I need right now. But I want you to get back into bed with me, so we can have some fun. That's what I have desired since our first and so far only time."

Sting and Rogue looked at each other with smiles on their faces and walked over to Lucy. Sting began to massage her back while Rogue placed tender but very passionate kisses to her lips and neck. Lucy moaned as they continued to please her and took her to bed for their second time together.


	12. Chapter 12

TIME SKIP (4 DAYS LATER)

"Lucy, it's time for us to go. Are you going to be alright going?" Rogue asked.

"I'm not going to lie, it's going to be hard. I honestly don't even want to go, but I know I need to."

"Lucy if it gets to hard for you, tell us and we will leave. We can't sit by and watch you go through all the sadness again." Sting said putting his tie on.

Once the three of them where dressed up for the funeral, they walked down to the cemetery not saying a word the entire way there. When they arrived, Lucy didn't want to get close to everyone so stood back a ways to watch them bury her brother like friend. She cried instantly when she saw that no one from team Natsu showed up. Gildarts was there and spoke about how he was like a son to him. The master spoke of how he will be missed and thanked him for the service that he brought to the guild. Once everyone said their goodbyes and left, Lucy walked up to the new grave and collapsed to the ground.

"Lucy" Sting said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Just give me a minute, I want to say goodbye before we go back to Sabertooth."

The two walked away from her giving her space to grieve over her lost one.

"Natsu, you really did it this time. You need to know how I felt about you. I want to thank you for saving me on that ship one night and bringing me to the guild, it was my favorite memory of us being together. I will tell you with that I never thought of us being romatic and it killed me when you attacked me that night. I saw you as a brother who always looked out for me and never let me get hurt. I want to thank you one last time for the rainbow sakura tree floating down the river and saving me from Phantom Lord. I'll never forget the bond that we had, goodbye Natsu." She finished her goodbye then tossed a yellow flower into the ground and watched as the workers moved all the dirt back over the grave.

She stood up and walked over to her mates who were talking out by the street. She walked past them and knew that they would follow her till she wanted to talk. When she got to her apartment, she went straight to her bed and curled up in a ball and began to cry. The two men sat on her bed and rubbed her back trying to comfort her while she grieved. Of course Sting felt bad also because he looked up to Natsu and couldn't believe that his role model was gone. Lucy turned over and felt a twisting pain in her stomach and shot up instantly running for the bathroom. The two having sensed something was wrong with her rushed in to see her leaning over the toilet getting sick. Rogue went to hold her hair out of her face and Sting got a washcloth ready for her to wipe her mouth. She sat there trying to catch her breath while tears still flowed down her face. She sat on the floor and leaned into Rogue who wrapped his arms around her. Sting came over with the washcloth in hands along with some medicine to help with the neuasa. While she was wiping her mouth when a bright light appeared before them and showed Aquarius and Virgo standing in the door way.

"Princess, we heard you were sick and came to bring you something that we believe could help." Virgo said.

"It's good that you finally have men in your life, I was losing hope for you." Aquarius said.

"What are you guys talking about? And why do all of you force your gates open now?" Lucy asked.

"We open our gate on our own magic to help preserve you. We do it out of the best intrest for you, but anyway we will leave the gift and take our leave." Virgo said tossing the box to Lucy.

Everyone starred down at the box before Lucy finally opened it, pushing the men out so she could have some privacy. Lucy urinated on the stick and then placed it on the counter while she paced back and forth waiting for the five minutes to be up. Outside the bathroom, Sting and Rogue were pacing back and forth outside the door waiting to hear any type of reaction from the girl inside. After five minutes the two guys stopped there pacing around and leaned into the door waiting for a reaction, but heard nothing. They watched as the door slowly crept open to see Lucy showing no emotion on her face.

"Well, what did it say?" Sting asked not being able to take the suspense any longer.

"Uh…I don't know how to tell you guys this…" She trailed off still showing no emotion.

"If you can't tell us then show us so we know." Rogue said also getting anxious.

"How do you feel about being a father?" Lucy asked with a smile now on her face.

"That would be great, Lucy." Rogue replied.

"Great, it came back positive." She said leaning into kissing them both.


	13. Chapter 13

"Lucy, that terrific news, who's is it?" Sting asked.

"We won't know till I go to the doctors, but we have to get ready to leave now. Remember that you have a meeting with Fairy Tail's master tomorrow. We can go to the doctor as soon as we get back." Lucy said smiling at them.

As they all packed their things, Lucy had called for Virgo to take their things back to the spirit world till they needed them. She did as she was told and disappeared with their things. Lucy turned to look at the men as they were stripping down to their boxers to go to sleep. Lucy loved their bodies, they were so muscular and toned. As she crawled into bed next to Sting, she noticed that his hands where placed on her stomach along with Rogue's hands when he got into bed. As they rubbed circles on her bare stomach, they watched as she drifted asleep. They like watching her sleep for some reason, and she always fell asleep to their touch whenever they would rub circles gently over her skin. She woke up feeling sick again and decided that she would just stay up and work on her novel for Levy. After a couple hours of working on her book, she noticed that it was time for breakfast and nearing time to leave for the meeting. She whipped up some pancakes and eggs before going into the bedroom to wake up her mates. When they woke up, the smelled the food and thanked Lucy for cooking. While they were getting dressed Lucy washed the dishes and petted Fro. When everyone was ready, they went down to the train station and got their tickets.

When they arrived at Fairy Tail, everyone was doing their usual things. Lucy walked over to the bar while waving to Sting and Rogue goodbye. She watched them as they made their way upstairs to the meeting that master was holding. When she got to the bar, she was talking with Mira and drinking her shake when she was hit with something in the back. As she was falling to the ground, she noticed a wall of ice go up in front of her before she lost consciousness. Lissana was trying to attack Lucy but was stopped by Gray's ice wall and Juvia's water lock. Mira went to Lucy's side horrified by what her sister was doing. She looked down at Lucy thankful that she was just unconscious and looked back up at her sister who was trying to escape Juvia's water. The master's having heard it get quiet walked out to see Lucy on the ground surrounded by everyone in the guild and Lisanna trying to get out of the sphere of water that was holding her back.

"Mira, what is going on down there?" their master asked.

"Lisanna attacked Lucy for no reason and is now breaking through Juvia's water." She replied.

Before anyone could say anything, Lissana was out of the water and charging for Lucy again. This time she was stopped by Laxus. Sting and Rogue rushed down to Lucy's side as the rest of the guild moved around them acting as a shield.

"Why are you attacking my Lucy?" Laxus yelled pinning Lissana to the wall.

"Because she took everything from me, I hate her. She took Natsu away from me, when I came back all he wanted was her. I was going to have Natsu take her out but she killed my love. If that wasn't enough, she took my place in the guild. I used to be the light of Fairy Tail. I used to be everyone's favorite, I was the one everyone would want to protect. She took everything from me, I say this light of the guild needs to be put out. Everyone has fallen for her, even you Laxus. If you didn't think anyone would notice then your wrong. And I quote "Why are you attacking _my _Lucy?" She is a whore who needs to be stopped."

"You're not going to get anywhere near her, don't you see that the whole guild is protecting her?"

"I have orders to take her out along with making her suffer for all the pain she has caused me. Now move out of the way, I don't want to hurt you."

"Who gave you this order?" Master asked.

"Ivan did, I'm not a fairy and I never was."

Master and Laxus charged at Lissana from hearing that man's name. Lucy opened her eyes to see Sting and Rogue hovered over her with worried eyes. She looked past everyone to see Master and Laxus battle it out with Lissana. She tried to sit up with the assistance of Rogue and watched as the battle continued. She looked around the crowd to see Elfman and Mira in their take over forms. Gray and Juvia were holding hands to do a unison raid if she got to close their friend.

"You need to let me fight her, let me go." Lucy begged.

"Lucy, Ivan is involved in this. Master and Laxus won't let you interfere with this fight, we have all been scammed here." Gray said keeping his eyes on the fight.

"If he promised Lissana that I would fall, then she's just going to keep coming at me till that time comes. I need to fight her, let me go."

"Who is Ivan that everyone keeps talking about?" Sting asked.

"Son of the master and father to Laxus, he runs a dark guild and has been trying to crush us for years now." Mira said.

"If you don't let me up now, you will all be caught in this fight I'm about to start. Loki get Lissana and I outside." Lucy yelled.

Loki looked at her wondering what she was going to do but didn't ask and didn't argue with what she wanted. He hopped up above the crowd and darted to where the three fo them where fighting. He grabbed Lissana in a choke hold and dragged her outside where Lucy was waiting for her. Lucy looked at the girl that Loki placed in front of her and stepped back. Lucy approached her being careful to keep a safe distance from her.

"Lissana, I know you hate me but this is not how to solve this problem. I never intended to take you place in Fairy Tail and if you feel that strongly about it, you can have it back. I was trying to leave the guild anyway. We don't have to fight, in fact I would prefer it if you stopped before you force me to do something that I will regret later."


	14. Chapter 14

Everyone watched as Lucy walked up to Lissana with a hand stretched to her as if to call a truce. Lissana looked at her and hesitated before reaching her hand to Lucy. Loki sensed Lissana's intention and ran over to Lucy slapping Lissana's hand from her's.

"Loki, I demand you tell me just what you think you are doing."

"She means to kill you, not be friends with you."

Lissana looked down with a wicked smile on her face and let all her magic flow out of her and slam straight into Loki. Lucy watched as Lissana let all her magic go watching Loki disappear from taking some of the blast, leaving the rest of the blast to hit her. Lucy felt a sudden pain and dropped to the ground watching Lissana on the ground. Mira and Elfman were at her side watching her breathing slow to a stop, while Sting, Rogue, Laxus, and Gajeel were standing next to Lucy. Lucy, looked up trying to focus her eyes as she was slipping into darkness. Lucy grabbed Crux silver key and sent her energy into it dropping it to the ground as she lost all concousness.

"What key is this one?" Rogue asked.

"If memory serves me right, that key is an old spirit that has acess to all information. She doesn't call on him unless it's important." The master said.

"So what was so important, and why didn't the spirit come out?" Sting asked.

"She could've just sent a message to the spirit." Laxus said.

Wendy pushed passed the dragon slayers to get to her friend lying on the ground. She checked her over and found that she was compeltly unharmed, and that she was just tired from using to much magic.

"She just needs rest. I'm going to guess that she used a lot of her magic to block the attack." Wendy said.

"Ok brats listen up. Ivan has officially declared war on Fairy Tail, so that means that everyone needs to be on high alert and looking out for one another. Mira and Elfman, I'm sorry for your loss again, but right now we will be needing your strength. Laxus and Gajeel, I don't know why you are attracted to Lucy along with the masters of Sabertooth, but I am assigning you to watch Lucy. Freed, I would like for you to put up a barrier around the infirmary and only the masters, Wendy, S – class and Gajeel may enter."

They all watched as the master headed back into the guild. Rogue picked Lucy up and carried her to the infirmary to the bed by the window. All four dragon slayers sat by her bed for five days waiting for her to wake up, but there were no signs of that happening. On the sixth day, Loki opened his gate and sat by his princess knowing that she would be waking up soon. Soon after he sat on the bed by her, she moaned and started to open her eyes.

"Shhh princess, everything is all right."

"Crux, did he finish yet?"

"Princess, are you sure you wish to know your fate?" Loki asked her.

"What are you two talking about?" Gajeel asked.

"Before princess slipped away, do you recall her holding onto the silver key?" Loki asked and watched as they all nodded yes.

"She called on her spirit Crux to reevaluate her fate. She knows that she is destined for greatness in the stars after her death when it comes. But there is a new development that Crux didn't see before and is now aware of the change in her life."

"Loki stop right there. I can feel him calling out to me, you need to take me to the clearing where I first met him."

"What about the results?"

"It doesn't matter now. What matters now is that I see him, for if he is calling then it must be important."

"I'll take you but what about them, are they going with us?" Loki asked motioning to the slayers.

"Where is she going and who is she meeting?" Laxus asked.

"They can come Loki, I think it will be alright. Guys I need you to pay attention right now, you must not say a word or interfere in any way." Lucy said eyeing the slayers.

Loki picked Lucy up and carried her out of the guild with the four dragon slayers following closely behind until they got to the grave. Loki sat Lucy down and walked with her up to the grave. The slayers stayed back watching to see what was going on that was so urgent for her to be called.

"Now Lucy, do you remember how you got him to change his mind last time?"

"Yes, but in my current state I would die if I tried that again."

"I'm going to help you, we will both use our power to call him here."

Loki walked over to Lucy and held both of her hands in his and looked straight in her eyes.

**The next update will be the most important one in the story. It will explain everything down to the last drop of emotion. Please comment and tell me your thoughts on what you would like to happen for the future of this story. Another note, Natsu will not in any shape or form come back into this story. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry it didn't explain much or really anything at all.**


	15. Chapter 15

As the two of them pushed most of their magic out of their bodies, the slayers felt time slow to a stop. The six of them watched as a huge man appeared in front of them.

"Leo, does my old friend know of herself yet?" The Spirit King asked.

"No, she came to meet you before I could tell her." Loki said.

"Mastache man, did something happen in the spirit world that I should know of?" Lucy asked.

"Old friend, everything is fine in our world. I see you have brought company with you, would you like to introduce me?" The Spirit King asked.

"Step forward when I call on you please. Laxus, Rogue, Sting, and Gageel. Everyone, this is the king over all the spirits and a friend to me. So why have you called?"

"Your fate has intertwined with some things that I would like to tell you. As you know that you are mine after death, the fate of the dragons also gets to claim you."

"Sorry for inerupting king, but what are you talking about you get her and the dragons get her also?" Rogue asked.

"Old friend, have you not told them your destiny? When death consumes her, she will join me at my side and give birth to the prince of the spirits. But because you dragons are now mated with her, her destiny changed and is now promised to the four of you and your dragons even after death. After the birth of my son, I will free her from her prisons of the stars so she can be with the four of you."

"Lucy, is this true? How could you not tell us?" Sting asked.

"It's true, I never told you because after death nothing usually happens. We die and that's the end, where as my story continues even after death. I'm just learning that I get to be with you even after death so give me time to understand why the four of you chose me."

"Lucy, it appears that Laxus and Gajeel had always fought their urges till just recently. While Sting and Rogue let there urges free and went to you. We knew that Natsu fought his urges then was used by Lissana and killed by her hand. You are destined to be powerful and happy." Loki said.

"Don't mention his name in my presence, you know this Loki." Lucy snapped.

"Forgive me princess, I will never speak his name again."

"Old friend, the stars are willing to give you to me for one night to do your part with the stars aligned, o you can wait until death. The choice is yours, but you must chose now."

"But the time difference, it wouldn't be fair to them."

"What time difference?" Sting asked.

"One day over in the spirit world is three months over here on Earth." Loki said.

"Lucy, I encourage you to go. Those two are already mated to you and will wait for you for hundreds of years if that's what it takes. Myself and Gajeel can wait also because we will be mated with you. Take care of your affairs while you have the opportunity to and come back to us." Laxus said.

"Are you sure, I won't leave if you don't want me to." Lucy asked.

"Go, we will be here when you get back. When you get back, you will have a surprise waiting for you anyway." Rogue said.

"Fine, but the surprise better be worth you all sending me away." Lucy said smiling at them.

"Leo the lion, will you explain to her how this will work. When you're done bring her to me." The Spirit King said before disappearing setting time back in motion.

"Lucy, with the stars aligned it will take all but one day for your duty to be fulfilled. When you see him here soon, he will be the same size as you to make it better and less painful for you. After he plants his seed in you, it will take about three hours before you will give birth. After the birth, Virgo will take care you and send you back when your condition stabilizes. Since this birth is not of this world, there will be no pain, you will feel nothing but some pressure. Do you understand?" Loki asked her.

"Yes, let me say goodbye before I leave."

Loki nodded and watched as she went over to the dragon slayers and gave them all a kiss goodbye. She walked back over to Loki and took his hand before disappearing. The slayers started walking back into town to get some supplies to start their surprise for Lucy when she returned.


	16. Chapter 16

TIME SKIP (3 MONTHS LATER)

I thank Virgo for dropping me off at Fairy Tail hoping to see my mates there, but with no luck I went straight to the masters office.

"Lucy, has it been three months already? How do you feel? Do you want me to call Laxus and the others for you?" The master asked.

"It's good to see you too, and yes it has been three months. I feel a little tired and you don't have to call them. I kind of want to see Erza and the rest of the team before I go home. How is everyone holding up?"

"They all have brave faces but every now and again you can tell how bad the pain really is. Erza took over the team, she is downstairs helping Mira with the bar today. And I think I will go ahead and call Laxus and everyone to come and see you. They have all been so worried, they have rarely stopped by in the three months of your absence."

"Thank you master."

"Lucy, before you go down stairs, I have a mission that I would like for you to go on. And I have news for you reguarding one of your friends. Yukino lost her life in a fight but hid her keys with me so they would be safe. The mission is to go after this celestial mage who has been killing for keys. This person has grown power hungry and Yukino knew this. She knew that she would be targeted and left her keys here for you. The two spirits themselves suggested this knowing that they would be great for you. Now you have all the zodiacs and this person is going to be targeting you, please be careful and I'm sorry for you loss Lucy."

"I'm going to need Freed's help to trap the person while we fight. The last thing we need is the person and the spirits running loose through the town."

The master nodded then watched as Lucy left the room. As soon as she left the master pulled out his lacriema and said Laxus. He watched as his face came into view with the other slayers around him.

"Is her surprise ready?"

"Yes, why is she back?"

"Yes, she just came back a few minutes ago. But she is getting ready to head out on a mission with the help of Freed."

As the master sat there and explained the mission she was going on, the four slayers looked concerned and shocked. After arguing about who all was going on the mission, the slayers left for the guild. When they showed up, they saw Lucy talking with Erza and Grey. Rogue snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist causing her to gasp in surprise.

"What are you all doing here? I was going to surprise you but it looks like that won't happen now."

"Oi, bunny girl. Did you forget that we are the ones with the surprise?" Gajeel asked.

"He's right Lucy, and your surprise is ready whenever you are." Sting said.

"I'm ready, but I have to go home and help Virgo pack some clothes. Master needs me to go on a mission with Freed, we leave in a few hours."

"We know, we are going with you. Now let's get you to your surprise." Rogue said.

As they led her out of the guild and through the forest, she noticed that they ignored her when she said she had to go home. As she followed them deeper into the forest she saw something huge up ahead. As they got closer, she realized that it was the Heartfilla mansion with her parents graves surrounded by cherry blossoms. She stopped dead in her tracks and began to cry. Of course the guys stopped and went to her with hugs and kisses trying to make her enjoy her home.

"Lucy, welcome home." Laxus said.

"How?" She asked.

"We heard for Erza and Grey that you wanted to buy back your house and fix it up like how it used to be. We didn't know how that was, so we asked help from your old maids and servents. Then we realized we that we couldn't move the house without you parents so we moved them here." Sting said.

"Why?"

"Because we knew that you liked you house when your mom was alive. Plus we knew that we would need a big house for the kids. Do you like it?" Rogue asked.

"I love it, thank you so much. Open gate of the water bearer and goat, Aquarius and Capricorn."

"Why are you calling them out?" Gajeel asked.

"Because they were my mom's spirits and have been with me here when I was little, and I want to show them. Look at what my guys did for me, they brought us back home." Lucy said hugging her spirits.

The slayers watched as she and her spirits went walking up to the graves and then into the house. They all watched her as they reminisce to back when she was little. They all were smiling as they watched her face light up everytime she remembered something else. While she was enjoying her time with her spirits, the guys heard a knock on their door. Laxus went to open the door, only to find Freed on the other side.

"I take it that she loves her surprise, I could hear her squeals of joy while I was walking up to the house." Freed said.

Laxus only smiled and let him in, knowing that he would have to interrupt the moment to go on the mission. When Laxus appeared with Freed, they watched as she chatted with her spirits.

"Pardon the intrusion Lucy, but it is time for our mission." Freed said walking up to her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I lost track of time, I'll have Virgo take my stuff to the spirit world since I forgot to pack. I'm ready when you are." Lucy said watching her spirits leave.

As we were all walking into town, I noticed that Sting and Rogue seemed depressed about something. I watched them all the way to the train, then decided that I wanted to know why they where not acting like themselves.

"What has my two mates worried?"

"Lucy, as soon as you woke up, you left. Rogue and I were wondering how injured you where when Lissana attacked you."

"I was wondering when this topic would come up."

"So how bad was the attack?"

"I lost it, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Lucy said with tears in her eyes.


	17. Chapter 17

The four dragon slayers watched as she ran away from them with tears streaming down her face. Freed wanted to ask but knew that it would hurt her even more. He walked up beside the crying blonde and sat down beside her on the grass. Freed noticed that she had summoned the snowman and was hugging him as she let her sobs out.

"Lucy, they don't have to come with us. I'm under an order to follow you every word, just say you want them there and I can keep them from coming."

"They would still find a way to get there, it would be pointless to use your magic to try and stop them."

"Do you want to talk about it, I don't want you getting disstacted during your mission."

"I was pregnant before Lissana hit me with her magic. Everything was going good and now everything is going downhill fast and I can't do anything to stop it."

"You're not alone Lucy, we won't let anything happen to you. Surely you must know that, don't ever forget that you are still a Fairy Tail mage and we take care of our family."

"Thanks Freed, I think we need to get back to the train station before they all get worried." Lucy said getting up still holding onto Plue.

When they got back to the train station, they all boarded and took their seats. Rogue sat on one side of Lucy while Sting sat on the other side of her. Laxus, Feed, and Gajeel sat on the opposite side of them, watching Lucy with worried eyes.

"Lucy, do you want to explain my purpose in the mission or do you want to?" Freed asked.

"I can, thanks for offering. Just keep in mind Freed what you are supposted to do, no matter the cost." Lucy said watching Freed nod his head.

"What do you mean by that Lucy, that he has to do what ever no matter the cost?" Rogue asked.

"It means as it sounds, he has to follow my every order down to the last letter till I die, or at least just of this mission. This mission is to hunt down the celestial mage who is trying to get keys for power. Durring this mission, Free will put up a barrier locking myself alone in the town with the spirits the mage has aqquired. Freed will not let anyone in or out until I fall and can no longer fight. Your job is to stay on the other side of the barrier and wait for me to fall. When this happens, the mage will come out of hiding and attempt to finish me off to get my keys. That's when the barrier will be dropped and you guys can join the fight."

"You can't possibly think that we agree to this plan, you could die." Laxus said.

"You don't have a choice, it's my call and you can't fight an army of spirits."

They five guys noticed her zone out and stand up as if she was being controlled. They watched as she left their compartment and wondered down the train to the door that she opened to the tracks that led below the train. They all rushed after her seeing as how she was about to jump off the train. When she jumped, Laxus used his lighting to transport everyone to the ground where Lucy was falling to. They got there just in time for her to land on all of them. They all watched as Lucy got up without a word, and started to head east. When Gajeel grabbed a hold of her wrist to keep her from going anywhere, he was greeted with a Lucy kick to the jaw. Everyone watched as she continued to head east while the followed closely behind making sure to keep their distance.

"Freed, what's going on with her?" Laxus asked.

"It seems something is calling to her, we need to be carefull about this."

They all followed her through the desert and watched as she suddenly stopped and dropped to her knees. They watched as she started digging into the ground with nothing but her hands. After about fifteen minutes of watching her dig, the guys felt a strong magical presence and was now on high alert trying to figure out where such magic power was coming from. They watched as Lucy climbed out of the hole that she had dug and watched as her eyes became normal again. She blinked a few times before falling to the ground. When she hit the sand, she looked to see her men come rushing to her.

"Lucy, what's wrong? Can you hear me?" Sting asked.

"Help me up please, I need to summon this spirit. And Freed, now would be a good time to put up a barrier around me."

"What's going on Lucy? And how big do you want the barrier?" Freed asked.

"What was described as a mage controlling spirits was none other than this key right here. It called to me and I couldn't fight it's power. This spirit has started a rebellion and has an army, while I only get the zodiacs that I can't even open all twelve. Things are about to get ugly when I open this key, and I need you all be ready to take care of me when I fail to calm this spirit. Open, gate of the lion, Leo."

"What can I do for my princess today?"

"Get ready to fight, the rebellion is about to become a war as soon as I open this key. Freed, am I good to go?"

"Yes Lucy, and I swear to you I will die keeping this shield up until you fall."

"Before I open this gate Loki, I need you to tell me the chance of my survival if I open all the zodiacs."

"Ten percent, however, if you were to open as many as you could and use the eighty eight stars, you will have about a thirty percent of living through this. Just know that if either of us don't survive, it was a pleasure being your spirit."


	18. Chapter 18

"When we get through this Loki, go on vacation so I can rest. And if we don't get through this, than I'm glad you were always there for me." Lucy said.

Lucy took one last look at the men standing behind the barrier and knew that they would start fighting Freed to take it down. I gripped the key tight in my hand, drawing blood down the side of the metal and poured my magic into it. I watched alongside Loki as a black circle appeared bringing the spirit that was held within the key. When the spirit appeared she was wrapped in black cloth that only covered her breast, hips and thighs. She has deep purple eyes, red hair and a dark tan. She wore black heel boots that went up half of her calf.

"Oh my, do what I do owe the pleasure of seeing the princess and protector of the heavens?"

"What's your name and why are you fighting this fight?"

"Oh my, it appears that you do not remember me. Let's see if we can't fix that, I would hate for you to die not remembering."

"If I knew you, you would not be an exiled spirit. I love my spirits and protect them against everything I can. Now this is the last time I'll ask, who are you?"

"Oh my, is it true that you don't remember your keys? I was the key that you always sucked on as a baby and then you would throw me across the room when you were a toddle. Your mom never realized that I was an actual spirit so she never saved me from the torturous hands of you. Your mom couldn't even produce an heir to the spirit world, that's why you were chosen. Tell me princess, do you remember how your mother died?"

"…"

"Oh my, not able to answer are you. Your father I believe told you her health failed. Do you want to know the real reason your mother died, or better yet, I can show you how I killed her. This is like deva ju for me, and right in front of your lover. Oh my, I guess I got that wrong, your lovers."

"Your lying, my mother was sick. Don't you dare talk like you know her, I won't tolerate it." Lucy said dropping to her knees in tears with her head down.

"Oh my, if you don't believe be call out your goat or the mermaid. They were both spirits of your mother; they know the truth about what happened that day. In fact, I'll call them out for you, seeing has how you look too torn apart right now. It's ok that you are by the way because so are they. You say you protect your spirits, I beg to differ on that subject. They have been fighting my army and can't find the strength anymore to stand against my numbers. Every single key that has ever felt abused or unloved is in the army. All the tortured and unloved spirits will rule over the spirit world, get rid of all you celestial wizards, and finally live in peace. Come my army, and bring me the girls spirits. Let us see what she does when she sees them in their current state."

Lucy lifted her head and watched as the eleven other zodiacs showed up in front of her on the ground, suffering and in pain. She turned to look at Loki who had his fist glowing getting ready for battle yet again. Lucy stood up, gripping her whip in her hand, sending her magic down it, watching it glow blue full of life.

"Oh my, are you not curious as to why Loki doesn't look as bad as they do?"

"I am, but now is not the time for questions. You will pay for all the pain you inflicted on my spirits and the spirit world."

"Oh my, this looks like it could get interesting. But tell me, how are you going to save your spirits when you don't have the magic to summon the zodiacs all together?"

"That's where you are wrong, I'm going to summon them all right now. I've done it before with the help of my friend, now watch as I do it by myself.

_Celestial spirits of the 12 gold keys_

_Lend us the power to seal away the evil!_

_Open 12 gates_

_Zodiac_

"Oh my, how long can you matain it? Keeping the lion out of his cage has already drained you of your magic."

"Quit talking about my family!"

"Oh my, they are not your family princess. They are tools, the only bond between them and humans is that of when they can be called on."

"You're wrong, they are family. We have all shed tears together, laughed, played, and went on missions together. Now we will show you the bond of our family and how strong it is, prepare yourself."

As Lucy took a step out infront of her spirits, it was true, she felt weak and barely able to stand up. As she made it to the front of her line of spirits she stopped and fell face first to the ground.

"Oh my, it looks like you have reached your limit."

"I'm not giving up yet, until I fall I will be here to protect my spirits, their world and this world."

On the outside of the barrier, the dragon slayers could only watch their mate try and fight this war by herself. Both Rogue and Laxus were on their knees with tears streaming down their faces as they watched her life slowely slip away. Sting was trying to convince Freed to take down the runes separating them from the battle but to no avail. Gajeel was watching Lucy's every move hoping that there would be some sort of sign that she would be alright.

"Oh my, it seems your mates are getting worried about you. Why don't you reassure them and just attack already. I'm getting rather bord just standing here, and let's face it, you really are no threat to me."

"I may not be a threat to you, but here after this spell, you will have much to worry about. My spirits you know what to do."

"What are you planning? You don't have enough magic to perform a spell, that will be the death of you."

As Lucy walked over to Gemini, she looked over at Freed who was waiting for her signal to drop the barrier. Lucy locked her hands with the spirit and began the incantation.

_Sound out the heavens_

_Open the heavens_

_Stars across the universe,_

_Show yourselves to me_

_With all your brilliance!_

_Open thy savage gate!_

_88 stars of the heavens_

_Open!_

_Urano Metria_

Everyone watched as the stars surrounded them. All the spirits fulled their own power into the stars and attacked the rebellion. The dragon slayers watched as Freed pulled out his sword and began to tear down the runes. As Freed worked on taking the runes down, they noticed that Lucy was lying on the ground with a small trail of blood leaving her lips. As soon as the barrier was down, they all rushed over to her while keeping an eye on the fight that seemed nearly finished.

….…

**What will happen next? Will Lucy pull through, and what happens with her spirits and the war? As always, thanks for taking the time to read. Be sure to follow the story for updates.**


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry for not updating in a while. I'll be taking a break from this story for a week or so. I feel as though this story has lost it's purpose and is now heading to nothing. I need some time to think and clear my head. I'm turning to my followers and anyone else, if you have ideas on where you want this story to go, please pass them to me. I will see this story through so don't think that I'm scrapping it. As always, thanks for reading and I hope to have a new chapter out very soon.


	20. Chapter 20

Rogue watched as Lucy laid there glowing gold with blood continuing to leave her mouth. Lucy raised her hand in an attempt to touch any of her mates. Sting caught her hand and kissed it fiercly but passionately. Laxus and Gajeel watched them while keeping an eye on the fight.

"You need to mark her, it is the only thing that can save her long enough to get her back to Wendy." Rogue said turning to the two fairy dragon slayers.

"As soon as we get done, I can teleport all of us back to Fairy Tale. Let's make this quick Gajeel, I don't like the look of her face and her skin color." Laxus said.

Gajeel and Laxus walked up to her either side of her wrist and bit into her skin. Pouring their magic in with hers tasted bitter sweet and comforting all at the same time. When they were done, they licked the small drops of blood that exited through the marks. Laxus picked Lucy up being careful not to move her to much and ordered everyone to tough her so he could transport them. As soon as they arrived at Fairy Tail, Gajeel rushed to find Wendy while the others went to the infirmary. When Wendy approached Lucy, it didn't take long to note that she was in a coma fighting to stay alive. This news tore everyone apart as they sat there and watched their mate.

"Bunny girl is going to pull through this, look how tough she is." Gajeel said trying to cheer everyone up.

"We should have been there for her. It didn't have to end like this." Laxus said.

"It hasn't ended, I'm right here guys. Why won't you look at me when I'm talking to you?" Lucy asked as she walked into the room.

Lucy saw her own body laying so still on the bed. Lucy watched as her four mates pulled up chairs to the bed and watched as they sat there waiting for her to wake up. Lucy was in a state of shock and moved in front of Laxus hoping that her smell would say that she was present. When nothing happened she moved to tough Rogue's face, and was horrified when her hand went through it. Not knowing what else to do, she walked over to the window and sat down, looking outside. She wondered how long she was going to be away from her body and how long her mates would stay by her side.

TIME SKIP (4 Months)

Lucy moved from her spot on the window and moved across the room to the bed where her body still laid. Her mates where all fast asleep with their heads resting on the bed beside her body. Lucy was surprised when Mavis came to visit her and was even more surprised when they sat on another bed and held a conversation. Lucy knew that Mavis would be coming to chat soon so she moved to the bed across for her body and mates. Shortly after she moved to the bed, Mavis showed up along with master.

"Mavis, why did you bring him? He can't see or hear me." Lucy asked starring at her master.

"He may not be able to see or hear you but I can and he wants to know when you plan on coming back to us?"

"If I knew how to go back to my body, I would've done that by now."

"Lucy, I think the reason you can't go back is because your holding onto the idea of you being dead." Master said.

The four dragon slayers woke up when they heard the old man talk.

"Gramps, what do you think you're doing?" Laxus asked.

"I came to talk to Lucy, my boy."

"Oi, you know that she can't hear you right. She's not with us right now, so how about you leave her alone." Gajeel retorted.

"She can hear us, have you guys told her how you feel about her? Let her know that you're here for her? She is closer than you think, she is here right now watching you. Only you can bring her back, she seems stuck on thinking that she's dead."

"What do you mean by she's here?" Rogue asked.

"Laxus and Gajeel, why have you not noticed Mavis coming into the room every day? She sits on the bed next to Lucy and talks. Have you ever wondered who she is talking with?"

Both Laxus and Gajeel exchanged glances with each other and thought back to when they first noticed Mavis sitting on the bed.

"So you mean to tell me that she has been talking to Lucy this entire time?" Laxus asked.

"Yes I have, she is worried for the four of you. She watches you every day, how you have hardly been eating and how you haven't been sleeping well."

"How does she expect us to eat and sleep while she is in a comma fighting for her life?" Sting asked.

"She has asked me to have you put her keys in her hand." Mavis stated.

Gajeel got up and grabbed her keys off the counter and placed them in her right hand. Everyone watched as her keys started glowing.

"What is the meaning of this?" Rogue asked.

"She is trying to reach out to you since she hasn't found her way back." Master stated watching the keys glow.

"We will leave now, but you must tell her how you feel and steer her back to us. She trust you with her life, now make good use of it." Mavis said walking out with master.

"We will go one at a time while the other three wait downstairs with everyone else. Since Sting and Rogue where brave enough to go after her first, they will be the first two to see her. We will do it by alphabetizing the two groups. Rogue, Sting, Gajeel, followed by myself." Laxus stated.

Everyone agreed and left Rogue alone with her while the others went down to get something to eat.

"Lucy, I know that you can hear me. Please, you need to come back to me. You may have forgiven my future self from taking your future, but I haven't. I will do anything to make your future and your dreams happen. Your smile is what keeps my shadows away and your laugh fills me with so much joy that I feel like I could do anything. You have changed me and I am thankful that you did, but now it's my turn to change you. Your future is so bright and full of happiness. I'm going to go now, Sting will be up next. Love you Lucy, take care for now until I return." Rogue got up and went to fetch Sting.

"Lucy, I don't have a back story with you like the other guys. I never fought you before or during the games. But I'd figure that I would tell you how the war is going and who that spirit was. Loki has sent word from the Spirit King and ask that we relay this message to you. Since I know that you can hear me, I'll tell you the news now then again when you wake up to make sure that you heard me. We are winning, as of this morning. The magic council had been trapping the outraged spirits and are waiting for you to come back. The Spirit King as asked that you try to make peace with the angered spirits and help them if you can. Many of the spirits have been asking for you, and the spirit that started this war is Deneb the swan. No one has seen her since you fought her, they know that she is still alive because the spirits we caught told us that much. She is controlling them just as Bickslow can control souls. The barrier that the captured spirits are in broke the spell that was over them. Loki has also asked me to inform you of your spirits health. All your spirits are fine except one; I believe her name was Lyra. She is expected to recover from her injuries though. You need to come Lucy, there is so much that only you can do. You know that I love you and will follow you anywhere, I'm here to help you in any way that I can. Everyone downstairs is getting worried and there are some that are only here to get a mission and leave because they cannot be here without your smiles. Please come back soon, I don't know how much longer I can last without you."

Sting got up and walked out of the room to go get Gajeel. Lucy sat on the bed balling her eyes out and knew that the other two stories would be hard for them because they still blamed themselves. She wiped her eyes when she heard the door open to find Gajeel walking in with flowers to put by her bedside.

"Bunny, you need to come back to me. You're the only one that truly gets how I feel and understands me. You forgave me instantly when I was in Phantom Lord. I sat there, used you for target practice, and beat up to a bloody mess. Yet you still welcomed me warmly. Lily misses you along with the other exceeds and everyone in the guild. Flowers have been coming in from other guilds. You have touched everyone in one way or another and it's breaking everyone's hearts that you still haven't woken up. You know that I still regret what I did and that I will continue to try and make it up to you. Seeing you like this is bring back those memories that I have tried to forget. You can't move and you have small cuts on your hands and arms. Your magic is still far to low but has improved tremendously since we got back. You need to wake up little bunny, it's getting hard to sit here wondering if my mate will live or die. I'm going to go get Laxus now, sleep well my precious bunny."

Lucy laid down and curled up in a ball hugging a pillow while balling her eyes out. She missed her mates and everyone in the guild and wanted to help the troubled spirits. She heard the door open and close to see Laxus walk in. He took off his coat and laid it on top of Lucy when he felt that she was cold.

"Listen Blondie, you need to hurry back to us. Your smile and understanding is the only thing that keeps me from running away from the guild again. Sure, everyone has seen me change, but I still feel as though they are still uncertain and scared of me becoming the next guild master. You are my rock and foundation that I lean on. Your love for your guild and family has pushed me to try to better myself. You were one of the first people to welcome me back after what I did with fantasia. When we were attacked at the S - Class exams, I was so scared that I would never get the chance to see you again and to tell you how I feel. Lucy, I love with all my heart and so much more. I will stay by your side for as long as you will let me, but no matter what happens, I will never stop watching over you. You need to come back; the house is not quite right without you in it. Blondie, come home. You know this is the part where you would usually yell back that you are blonde too. I miss that, it does not feel right saying it if you're not there to protest. Well, I will go get everyone and bring them back up. Wendy wants to check on you again and make sure that your condition has not gotten worse. I'll be back soon, Lucy."

Lucy sat there in shock at what he said, and was determined to find a way back to her men. She thought back to what each one of them said then remembered what Sting had told her. Lucy had heard of that spirit and knew that someone was involved. She had to find the mage and put an end to this war. Without even realizing it, she walked up to her body and merged with it. Lucy heard the doors open and slowly opened her eyes trying to see the people around her, only to hear everyone gasp.


	21. Chapter 21

Lucy looked around at all of the shocked faces in the room and tried to sit up. Pushing herself up, but only to have her arms fail on her and she fell back down to the bed. Gajeel being the closest to her, moved to help her set up putting the pillow behind her to help support her.

"Lucy, I need to look at you. Please hold still and don't talk while I look you over, please." Wendy said.

While Lucy sat there looking at her mates, they could only wait for some good news from Wendy.

"Everything seems to be fine, but I'm putting you on bed rest for a week just until you recover you strength. You can move her back home where she will be more comfortable. But because we know how stubborn and independent Lucy is, someone will need to watch her to make sure she stays in bed unless she has to use the bathroom." Wendy said looking to her mates for some understanding.

"Virgo can help me to the bathroom, I've been feeling her wanting to help me do something. When can I leave?" Lucy asked.

"Now, or whenever your ready. Though I would suggest that Laxus teleports you because if the guild saw you now, you would never get to leave."

"Good idea, I'm ready to go Laxus." Lucy said hold her arms out to him.

Laxus smiled and walked over to her and scooped her up bridal style. As the other three mates walked over and linked arms with Lucy, they were gone. When they got to the house, Laxus instantly took Lucy to her room and pulled up a chair to sit and watch her. The other three mates also pulled up a chair and waited for her to say something.

"Sting, I heard you in the infirmary, but I have to be sure of the name of the spirit you said."

"Deneb the swan, why?" He asked confused.

Lucy sat there and thought back to when she was growing up. Sure enough she found a key in the garden when she was running around. Lucy was so lost in thought that she could see her mates talking to her but she never heard a word that they said.

"Virgo, could you please come here." Lucy asked pouring her magic into the key.

"Punishment princess?"

"No Virgo, would you mind helping me to the bathroom for a moment. I need to see if something is there."

"Yes princess" Virgo responded.

"Lucy, your not supposed to be up unless you have to use the restroom. Not to go look in the restroom, tell us what you are looking for and we can go find it." Sting said.

"Fine, then come with me. But you will want to stand back by the door when we get there." Lucy said.

She nodded to Virgo as she walked over and picked her up. When they got to the restroom, Virgo sat Lucy down in front of the mirror and watched as she filled the tub with water.

"Would Princess like to take a bath?"

"No Virgo, but you are dismissed for now. Thank You." Lucy said watching her spirit leave.

"Lucy, what are you doing?" Rogue asked.

"Just stay back, something Sting said got me thinking. Believe me, you don't want to get caught up in this."

The four dragon slayers watched as she pulled out a key and dipped it into the water and summoned Aquarius.

"You better have a good reason for pulling me from my date." Aquarius said.

"I have a reason, I just don't know if it's a good reason."

"Well let's hear it, then I will decide if you will go unpunished today."

"You never change do you. Do you mind if I sit down, I'm feeling a little weak right now."

"I suppose since you will be wanting to sit when I wash you down the hall."

"Thank you. Ok so remember when I used to call you out because I wanted someone to play with?"

"Yes, and do you remember that I told you not to call me out unless you are in trouble?"

"Yes I remember, but I'm not in trouble right now. When we were playing in the garden sprinklers that day, do you remember that key we found?"

"Yes, what about it?"

"My mom said that she hid a key for me to find, and that key was that of the swan. You were my mom's spirit so tell me, why did she hide the key?"

"To protect it until you understood the magic. It is as the swan said, you did throw her around as a toddler. You were really upset when the key went missing but moved on to playing with the doll your mom bought you."

"So I really did torture a spirit?"

"Yes, but you shouldn't let it bother you. You were only a toddler when this all happened. You were still learning right from wrong."

"That isn't an excuse Aquarius, thank you, you can get back to your date now. Tell Scorpio sorry for interrupting." Lucy said watching her leave.

Lucy sat there in disbelief that she tortured a spirit and forgot about it. No wonder why she was really upset with her. Lucy looked down and fell to the ground. Gajeel was the first one to move and picked her up.

"She's burning up, I'm going to take her back to her room. Sting could you bring her a cool washcloth. Rogue could you fix her some soup, and Laxus try to figure out what is going on."

As Gajeel carried her back to her room, he noticed that she was starting to shake. He looked down at her, saw fear in her eyes, and thought to ask what her problem was but didn't want to frighten her more. When he laid her down, she pulled him into the bed with her and cuddled into his chest. Gajeel didn't know what to do so he stroked her hair and back trying to calm her down. When her breathing evened out, Sting came back in with the washcloth and laid it gently on her head. Laxus was talking with Sting on what he knew of Celestial magic. The two figured that all silver keys have more than one key to the same kind of spirit.

Sting and Laxus sat by the trembling blonde waiting for her to wake up. Inside Lucy's mind, she was feeling the pain she had caused Deneb. All the hurt and betrayal from when Lucy threw her to the forgiveness of Layla. Lucy jolted up in bed with a hand over her hear, panting as little beads of sweat rolled down her face. She suddenly felt hands touch her so she slapped the hands away from her. Her eyes suddenly widen when she realized who it was she slapped. Rogue having heard that she was awake, put some soup into five bowls and carried it up to her room. When he walked in, he saw Lucy with her knees pulled to her chest while leaning over, crying into Gajeel's chest.

"What happened?" Rogue asked while putting the soup down on the desk.

"Blondie had a nightmare." Laxus replied.

"You're blonde too." Lucy said between sobs.

"There she is, my Blondie's back." Laxus said with a smirk.

"Do you want to talk about your dream Lucy?" Rogue asked pulling up a chair.

"If you don't mind, I would rather not." Lucy said.

"Here, you need to eat something. It might help with your dreams." Sting said.

"I'm not in the mood to eat, but thank you for trying."

"Can I get you anything?" Laxus asked.

"My keys, I need to have Capricorn do an errand for me."

"Is it anything we can help with?" Gajeel asked.

"Actually, you can. Just follow Capricorn's instructions. You will be looking for the key to Deneb. After my mom hid it in the garden and I found it a second time, my dad hid it somewhere in his office. My mom was furious but never found where he hid it. Capricorn knows this place better than anyone, and since he is a spirit, he will be able to pick up the keys presence."

"Sounds like a plan, now who do you want to stay with you?" Rogue asked.

"You all can help him; I'll be just fine on my own." Lucy said with a smile on her face.

"Oh no bunny, you heard Wendy. We all know that if we all leave, then you will be up walking around." Gajeel said.

"How about this, I promise to stay in bed." Lucy asked with a nervous laugh.

"That's not how it works Blondie. And since you won't choose, I will stay here because I'm the oldest." Laxus said.

"It's fine with me." Sting said followed by Rogue and Gajeel nodding their heads in approval.


	22. Chapter 22

Lucy dug through her keys until she found Capricorns, pulled it out and called for him.

"How may I serve you today princess?"

"I need you to take these three dragon slayers down to my fathers study and search for the key that he hid away. You know this how better than any of my other spirits so I am hoping that you can find it."

"It will take some time but I believe that it can be done. With that being said, you must stay aware of your magic energy. If it gets to low then I will force my gate closed and leave the search to the dragon slayers. I will let you know if we find anything that can be of use to you."

"Thank you, Capricorn."

The three mates that were leaving, gave Lucy a kiss then followed her spirit to the study. Lucy sat in bed and watched the birds in the garden. Laxus sat there with his arms crossed over his chest, watching her stare out the window. Lucy then started fiddling with her keys again and called out Plue. Whenever she was doing nothing and was bored, she called him out. He sat there on the bed shaking and realized that his master seemed a little down. Plue got up and pulled at Lucy's hand waiting for her to lift her head. When she met his gaze, he started dancing around her bed watching her smile. Lucy suddenly felt her magic drop rapidly and forced Plue's gate closed. She started panting and sweating and Laxus knew that keeping a zodiac out this long was hard to do.

"Lucy you need to send him back. You are starting to push yourself." Laxus said getting up and wiping her face with the washcloth.

"I'm fine, I just released second orgin. I should be able to keep him out for another hour or two."

"You need to eat, to keep up your strength."

"I told you that I'm not hungry, I just need to rest."

"Do you need to use the restroom before you rest?"

"That wouldn't be a bad idea, I haven't gone since we got home. Let call for Virgo."

Laxus watched as she pulled out the key and called upon the spirit. She winced a little as Virgo passed through the gate to stand beside her.

"Punishment princess?" Virgo asked.

"No, not today. I need to actually use the restroom, can you help me?"

"Of course, princess."

Laxus watched as she helped Lucy stand up and walk across the room to the bathroom. He turned his attention to what was going on downstairs, trying to figure out if they were close to finding the key or not. Suddenly his head snapped up towards the bathroom when he heard Lucy scream as if she was in pain. He watched a gold light appear then disappear from under the door then heard Lucy call for him. He shot up out of his seat, and rushed to open the door. When he got the door open, Lucy was curled up in a ball, alone, on the floor.

"What happened?"

"Pain, it hurts Laxus. Make the pain stop, please." Lucy begged him.

Laxus scooped her up and placed her in bed. He heard footsteps coming and was surprised to see Wendy and Gajeel entering the room.

"What happened to her?" Gajeel asked, concern laced in his voice.

"I'm not sure, she went to the restroom then started screaming. I saw a pillar of light then she called for me, she was alone. Virgo is gone and she is complaining about the pain."

"How odd, I thought I felt something bad lingering in the air. I rushed over to see if she was doing fine when I heard her scream. Let me look at her, if I can pinpoint the pain then I can stop it." Wendy said placing her hands over Lucy's chest.

"Capricorn is gone; we heard her scream then he just left. Something caused her magic to falter with this pain that she is having. We need to find the source of it and quickly." Gajeel said.

They watched as Wendy pulled her hands away from Lucy with a frown on her face.

"I can't stop the pain that she is believed to be feeling. Her pain is psychological and is linked with something here in the house." Wendy said looking down at her friend.

"We need to find that key, and quick." Laxus said.

Lucy rolled over to her side and gripped her head in pain. She screamed out then went completely limp in her bed. In Lucy's mind she heard a voice telling her where to find the key. She threw herself out of bed and fell to the floor. Laxus and Gajeel was stunned by what she was doing and could only watch, while Wendy had to look away. Lucy pulled herself along the floor and to the stairs, she stopped and rolled over onto her stomach and started to ease her way down. She was stopped by Laxus, and was surprised to see Gajeel right behind him. Laxus pulled Lucy up, cradled her in his arms, and looked down at her wondering what was going on.

"Where do you need to go, we can take you there." Gajeel said.

"The desk, I must destroy the desk." Lucy mumbled trying to free herself from Laxus's grip.

"Your fathers desk, why do you need to destroy it?" Laxus asked while he carried her down the stairs.

"I must destroy it…the pain, it needs to stop." She kept muttering.

Gajeel pushed on ahead so he could open the doors to the study and looked at Sting and Rogue concerned.

"So are you going to tell us what happened?" Sting asked.

"She was speaking so quiet or mumbling and we could make out what she was saying." Rogue said.

"She was in pain then just went limp. When she came to, she threw herself out of bed and pulled herself to the stairs. When Laxus and I found her, she was on her stomach trying to slide down the stairs. Laxus is on his way with her now. She keeps saying that she has to destroy the desk, so just stay against the wall and wait for her."

"It sounds like that spirit took control of her again, like when we were on the train." Sting said.

Everyone stopped and looked in the doorway to see Laxus setting Lucy down. They watched as she pulled out a key and called for Loki.

"Destroy the desk."

"Anything for my princess."

Lucy pulled herself up and walked towards Loki as he used his regulas power to punch through the desk. As soon as the key was reviled, Lucy dropped to the floor clutching her head as she screamed again. Loki was forced back to the spirit world to watch the scene unfold. Her four mates rushed over to her and watched as she curled up in a ball, screaming in pain. In Lucy's mind, she felt the key calling to her to open the gate. Lucy's eyes shot open and she saw her mates surrounding her. She got to her hands and knees and pulled herself up. She limped over to the key that was laying on the ground and poured what little magic she had left into the key. When the spirit appeared, time froze over and the Spirit King appeared outside.

"Old friend, why have you called the spirit?"

"Because I caused her pain, now it's time to end this war and let her give me pain. I accept the consequence of having breaking the laws that I have built up over the years."

"The law is indeed broken, she will be allowed one hour with you. You will be allowed to live on and keep you spirits at peace. As a result that the law is broken, your spirits will be banned from helping you for the time of punishment. That also goes for you mates, I will keep them froze but they will be able to see everything that happens to you. May you look to the stars for guidance in the future."


	23. Chapter 23

Lucy sat there on the ground, looking over to her mates, then back to the spirit.

"What punishment will I receive?"

"Torture, I want to see you suffer like I did."

"That's alright, do what you must."

Her four mates sat there for what seemed like eternity and watched her get stabbed in spots that weren't vital so she would feel the pain, along with getting stretched and whipped. They all cringed at the smell of her blood flowing freely from her. Rogue felt something in him, as the swan was raising the whip again.

"Do you guys notice the feeling of breaking the time spell?" Rogue asked.

"Ya, but how do we do it?" Laxus replied.

"I've got an idea; remember during the games when Rogue and I pulled off a unison raid? What if all four of us combined our magic as dragon slayers to protect our mate, what do you think the outcome of that much magic would do?" Sting asked.

"Gihi, I like your thinking there Sting. Alright, let us try it. I cannot stand watching this anymore, feeling all the pain she is feeling. I knew my bunny was tough, but how is she not screaming. The pain is becoming unbearable even for me." Gajeel said.

"She has done training with her spirits to block out the pain and turn it into power. She is protecting herself as best as she can for now, but it will not last much longer. Look at her face, she's reached her limit." Rogue said.

"Focus all your magic flowing to the center of the group, where that stone is." Sting said.

As all four mates pushed their magic to the center, they heard a blood-curdling scream and saw Lucy go flying through the air. As soon as all four of the slayers magic was together, the spell over time was released. They all watched as Lucy landed in front of them and skidded to a stop at their feet.

"Oh my, why are you not fighting back? You do realize that your time for punishment is up, right?"

"Yes, I realized as much. But I won't fight against a spirit that I used to hold contract or not, and caused so much pain. But you do realize, that my mates are now free and are not fond of people hurting their mate." Lucy managed to get out before coughing up some blood.

"Lucy you must lie still, let them handle this. I promise I won't leave your side." Rogue said pulling his cape off and lying it over her.

"Bunny, I know that you are in a lot of pain, but we need to move you to another room and treat your wounds." Gajeel said looking to Rogue.

Rogue picked Lucy up trying not to move her as much as possible, but failed to do so when Laxus and Sting sent their magic flying to the spirit. When Rogue turned to shield Lucy from the blast, she noticed him wince in pain. When Rogue looked down at Lucy, he saw her wincing in pain and taking deep breaths while holding her chest.

"Talk to me bunny, what's going on with your chest?" Gajeel asked.

"There is a really sharp pain, it feels like I just got stabbed."

"It's going to be alright Lucy, you know that we won't let anything happen to you." Rogue said while carrying her down the hall.

Ten minutes after getting her into her room, she finally passed out from the pain which allowed Gajeel and Rogue to work on cleaning her wounds. Not long after she passed out, Laxus and Sting came into the room, to see all the bloody clothes on the floor. After discarding all her clothes, Gajeel went over to her closet and found something loose for her to wear. While Sting helped Gajeel get her dressed, Rogue helped Laxus discard all the bloody clothes she had on. In Lucy's mind, she was searching for her mom. It seemed like she was close to figuring out what the spirit wanted but needed guidance from someone wiser than her when it came to this kind of stuff.

"Mother, I know you're here, I can feel your presence, can you come out? I need your help with something and I really don't know what to do. This whole thing is all my fault and I know I can help all the spirits who are involved in this." Lucy said looking in the darkness of her mind.

"You already know the awnser that you see, Lucy? The answer goes back to the basics of your magic. What is it that spirits crave? If you know the answer to that then here is the last question that will tell you what to do. How many celestial mages are there left in the world?" Layla asked.

"Spirits crave peace and the will to help their master. They want a home, somewhere to belong to. And as for your last question, I'm wanting to say that I'm the last one. But mom, how can I make a contract with all of those spirits? I don't have that much magic, I mean I could take in a few but not all of them."

"You only need to take in one, my dear. Oh sweet Lucy, your heart is big for wanting to help all the spirits. But the king has a way to create more of our dying kind. Take all the keys after you have helped them and send them to different magic stores. It will take time but they will find a home. It's time for me to go now. Goodbye my sweet daughter." Layla said before vanishing into the nothingness of Lucy's mind.

Lucy tried to open her eyes but failed, so she tried again only to see her mates asleep in their chairs. Lucy smiled down at them and thought of all the good times she will make with them. Lucy shifts in the bed and leans down to give each of her loving mates a kiss on the head. Their eyes snapped open and looked to see Lucy smiling at them with her bright smile. They all smiled at her and readjusted themselves in their seats while they waited for her to talk.

"Blondie, what are you doing up? You need to rest a little while longer, before you plan on doing anything." Laxus said.

"I know how to end this war, but I will need your help."

"How can we help you?" Sting asked.

"I need you guys to push power through me so that I can open Deneb's gate again."

"Oh, no bunny. The last time you opened her gate, she beat you up good." Gajeel protested.

"Yes, that's true, but now I know how to stop her this time. And if anything goes wrong, all four of you will be there."

"I'm in, I trust you to know how to handle spirits. This is your area in which you trained in, so I'm not going to stand by and stop you from helping her." Sting said.

"I have to agree with Sting on this one. If anyone can calm this angered spirit, I know it's you." Rogue said.

"While I don't share their excitement, I trust you and will help you in any way that I can Blondie." Laxus said.

"You know me bunny, I'm always to careful. However, I am also not going to stop you. If this is what you want then I will help you get it." Gajeel said.

"Thanks guys, you don't realize how much this means to me." Lucy said with tears streaming down her face.

"Lucy, we all said that you could go, but I think that it's best that you wait until tomorrow." Rogue said.

"And why is that?" Lucy asked.

"Because you need your rest and you still have to eat. What good will come of this if you can't keep your strength up?" Sting asked.

"Nothing, alright but we have to do something about the sleeping arrangements. I don't like waking up to see all off you asleep in chairs."

"Well what would you have us do Blondie? Because we already agreed that not all five of us would sleep in a single bed." Laxus said

"What's wrong with that if it makes me happy?"

"Look, bunny, I know it would make you happy with all of us together. But think of this, only two of us would be snuggled up with you while the other two got nothing and felt left out." Gajeel said.

"I didn't think about that, but still, I don't like the idea of you sleeping in chairs."

"We will think of something, but please get some rest. When you wake up, I will have some food ready for you." Rogue said getting up.

Lucy nodded but felt how cold she was and looked over at the window. She noticed it was closed and wondered why she felt so cold. Without thinking about her injuries, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and tried to push herself up to stand. When she stood up, she began to fell forward till a pair of arms caught her. She looked at the arms that held her and noticed that it was a pair of arms in a suit that caught her.

"Miss Lucy, stay here and I will be back with something that your mother left you behind." Capricorn said tucking Lucy back into bed.

Lucy watched just as her mates did with a surprised look as the spirit left then came right back with a blanket. They all watched as Capricorn unfolded the blanket and watched Lucy's reaction to it. Lucy stared at it with wonder in her eyes at it. The blanket looked exactly like the night sky with the stars shining brightly. Lucy instantly looked for the constellations of her friends and found them shining brighter than the other stars.

"How?" Was all Lucy could say as she stared at the wonderful sky that she had come to love.

"Your mother had this made for your when she realized how much you loved looking up at the sky. This blanket was the last wish she made for me before she passed. It was her wish that when you needed the support of the stars when you felt the same cold that she did that you have something to help you."

"What do you mean when bunny feels cold like her mother did?" Gajeel asked.

"It appears you still have much to learn from your mate. When a celestial wizard is advancing in their magic, they will feel so cold that it becomes almost unbearable. Miss Lucy has noticed the cold that is setting in and was getting up to go find a thick blanket."

"Blondie you've got a lot of explaining to do, but you look horrible." Laxus explained.

"Miss Lucy, you must get some rest or this change will come hard for you to handle." Capricorn said putting the blanket over her bed.

Her four mates thanked her spirit as they saw that her eyes were already drifting to sleep. Rogue left to go get some food from the store to fix for Lucy when she woke up. While Laxus and Gajeel went back to the office to clean up the mess from the fight that had taken place. Sting on the other hand, went out to Fairy Tail and talked with the master.


	24. Chapter 24

When Sting returned home from talking with Fairy Tail's master, he instantly started making his way to Lucy's room. When he pushed the door open, he saw her awake with her legs pulled to her chest while crying so soft it was hard to hear. He rushed over to her and tried to touch her but she her magic pulsed and knocked him away.

"Laxus, Gajeel, you guys might want to get up here." Sting yelled knowing that they would hear him.

Moments later, the two came rushing in and saw Lucy in the center of her bed.

"What happened?" Laxus asked.

"I don't know, I just got back and came to see her and I found her like this. When I went to touch her to try and calm me down, her magic pulsed and knocked me down." Sting said.

"Well bunny's spirit said that it would be hard for her if she was awake, what woke her up?" Gajeel asked.

"I don't know, but she needs to relax herself. Someone call Wendy and get her down here to put her back under until this power up is finished." Laxus instructed.

Gajeel went rushing out to go get Wendy and ran into Rogue on the way out. Rogue tried to ask what was going on but got no response from Gajeel as he darted by. Rogue now concerned, slipped into the shadows and pushed for the house. When he arrived, he straight to Lucy's room to see what was going on that had Gajeel concerned. When he saw Lucy, he rushed over only to be thrown back by her magic. As Sting explained what was going on, Laxus only watched as she began to shake uncontrollably. He got near her and felt how cold it felt around her.

"She needs to get to sleep then we need to find more blankets to put on her." Laxus said watching her.

Lucy didn't realize that her mates were there, she just had a feeling that she need to get to Deneb's key and fast. She tried to scoot herself to the edge of the bed and fell to the floor. Her mates knew that they couldn't get to close to her so they watched as she scooted herself to her desk where her keys where at. She pulled her keys down and found the one that held the swan. She called it her forth and watched as she appeared with a smile on her face. Lucy felt all the pressure she felt wash away and stood to meet the spirit.

"Oh my, why have you called me now? Could it be that you did not learn your lesson the first time and need a reminder?" The Deneb asked.

Lucy didn't reply, she just simply walked forward and wrapped her arms around the spirit. Her mates looked shocked but more concerned for Lucy's safety dealing with the spirit. Everyone watched as her key went from black back to silver.

"Why didn't you come to me when I called you out or saw you last time?" Lucy asked.

"Because part of me was still mad at you for not understanding why I felt the way I did. Are you sure about this, you can still send me back." Deneb said.

"Yes I'm sure, I've had you all this time and now it's time that you join the family." Lucy said

"I'm available Monday through Thursday, if you don't mind I would like to call you Lulu like what Aquarius used to."

"It works for me, would you like to go see your new family?"

Lucy watched as her spirit gave a quick nod then left. The moment the spirit was gone, Lucy fell instantly to the floor. Her mates skeptical to go near her, watched to see if who would be the one to go see her. Sting decided to be brave and walked towards her. When he realized that he could get near her and be fine, her other mates quickly gathered around her. Sting gathered her in his arms and cradled her hoping for her to wake up. Lucy slowly opened her eyes to see Sting looking down at her. She then felt a pull on her magic and shifted in Stings arms to look for her keys.

"Laxus, since your closest, would you mind bringing me my keys from the floor?" Lucy asked.

"You have got to be kidding Blondie? You just collapsed, in case you forgot."

"But it's urgent, I can feel my magic being pulled from one of my spirits."

"Laxus, get her keys." Sting said.

Laxus leaned over and picked up her keys, he too felt the keys pull for her. When he handed her the keys, she poured magic into them and watched as Loki, Capricorn, and Virgo showed up. The slayers knew that this would use all her magic that she did have and waited for her to collapse. Luckly, the slayers heard Gajeel and Wendy coming in the house.

"What's the reason three of you need to see me? You know having three gates open is hard enough but I already used some magic to open another gate, so please be quick." Lucy said snuggling into Sting's chest again.

"Princess, we have news from the king himself retaining you." Virgo said.

"Miss Lucy, as you know there are not a lot of celestial wizards around and it has come to his majesty's attention that…" Capricorn couldn't find the words to tell her.

"That what, what's happened?" Lucy asked.

"Lucy, you are the last one left. Your magic is now a lost magic, and because of this know one outside anyone who already knows can know. You must keep your identity a secret."

Sting felt Lucy tense in his arms and knew that this would have to be hard to accept.

"Capricorn and Virgo, you can go. I would love to have you stay with Loki but my magic is nearing it's limit. He only get's to stay because I'm sensing there is more to tell and he is the leader of the zodiacs. Thank you for everything." Lucy said watching her spirits leave.

Gajeel and Wendy came through the door and looked at Loki who was kneeling down be Lucy. Loki bent down to her and whispered something so that only she could hear even while she was sitting in Sting's lap. Sting looked down as he felt her go limp in his arms and watched as Loki disappeared.

"Lucy!" Wendy shouted as she ran forward.

As Wendy's hands lit up and move over Lucy, she could hear the others filling Gajeel in on what just happened. When she noticed that she was only exaughsted, she put her hands down and took her from Sting's arms.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sting asked harshly.

"Putting her to bed, why do you ask?"

"I was capable of do that myself." Sting said.

"I know, but you have to see this from my point of view. I'm a dragon slayer also so I know that the four of you are feeling the need to take care of her. But Lucy is like my mom, and I also feel the need to take care of her." Wendy said.

"How do you mean?" Rogue asked.

"Lucy isn't just some girl in the guild; she is the one who welcomed me and Carla when we found out that the guild we were in was only an illusion. Since my dragon disappeared, I do not have anyone that I can really talk to. With Lucy, she is like my mom in so many ways. I can talk to her about anything, she looks out for me in any way that she can. She helps me with food sometime and takes me out. Well, I have to get back to the guild. She's only tired and will wake up when her magic is recovered, she knows I worry about her when she pushes herself so don't tell her I came by." Wendy said walking away from the bed and to the door.

Sting walked the young slayer to the door and thanked her for coming by.

**Ok, next chapter will bring back some characters that join the family and Lucy gets some shocking news. How will she handle the sudden changes that Loki told her about? Wait and found out in the next chapter, and as always, thanks for reading.**


	25. Chapter 25

(Time Skip: Next Day)

Lucy woke up to the sun setting through her window that was now open. As she looked around her room, she noticed that none of her mates where there. She noticed a note from Loki saying that he would be at the guild today and wondered why. She got out of bed and went to the bathroom to get dressed to go out with a friend. As she walked downstairs, she saw her mates sparing with each other. With her having been so close to them, they picked up her scent instantly and stopped training. Lucy didn't notice them as she walked along the edge of the forest. She stopped on the other side of the house and summoned Loki, while her mates just sat back and watched from the shadows.

"It's time Loki, do you remember today?"

"I do, shall we be on our way?"

Lucy gave a small nod and followed her spirit deep into the woods. Her mates followed her and stopped at the edge of the woods before joining Lucy in the clearing. Lucy and Loki walked up the path leading to Karen's grave. Lucy was welcomed by Master Bob and joined the rest of Blue Pegasus waiting for the ceremony to start. Her mates sat in the tree listening to what was going on, while Lucy picked up on the sense of someone starring at her. She walked up to the trees and told whoever was hiding to come out. Her mates looked at each other before dropping down from the trees that they where sitting in.

"What are you guys doing here?" Lucy asked.

"We noticed that your sent was leaving the house and with what happened yesterday, we decided to follow you to make sure you would be fine." Sting said.

"Well I'm fine, you can go now." Lucy said not noticing Loki walking up to her.

"Lucy, it's time." Loki said looking down to her.

"Look, I'll be fine, don't forget I'm a Fairy Tail mage and we can take care of ourselves. But you need to leave, Master Bob invited me and I don't want to be disrespectful for having my mates crash the event. I'll explain when I get home, in fact, I'll call Laxus to come pick me up and take me back so you know that I will be fine." Lucy said gripping onto Aries key.

"Lucy, is everything alright? Oh, who do we have here?" Master Bob asked walking up to see four men standing behind Lucy.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Master Bob, I was just telling my mates to wait for me at the house."

"Nonsense, Lucy, they need to be here for you just like you need to be here for your spirits. You are all welcome to stay."

"Stay if you want, but I've got one more person to wait for. Open, gate of the ram, Aries!" Lucy called.

"I'm sorry." Aries said.

"It's ok Aries, why don't we go back by Loki." Lucy said walking by her spirit.

Her mates followed and wondered what was going on for everyone to gather here. Master Bob told everyone of Karen's life at Blue Pegasus and how he felt about her. Everyone then watched as Lucy, Loki, and Aries walked up and held hands.

"Today, we celebrate her life as celestial mage, a friend, a lover, and part of a new family. For today, it has been decided around the world that all fallen celestial mages will join their family in the heavens to guide those of us that are still here. Loki and Aries, will you help me call forth the one who is making this possible?" Lucy asked.

The two spirits nod and walk forward with Lucy to an open area and bring their magic together to call out the king. When he showed up, everything froze as it always did, but everyone even the king himself was to the point of tears. As the king spoke, Loki and Aries broke down completely. It broke Lucy's heart that her spirits where so sad that she too had broken down. Her mates watched from the sidelines as the three tried to comfort each other but went to Lucy's side when her spirits left.

"Old friend, let her spirit guide you on your journey along with the other spirits you have met along the way. It pains me greatly that your compassion for your family runs so deep that you would share this moment with them. I know this is hard for the three of you, but I must remind you that you are needed to calm the spirits that are asking for you." The king said.

"I understand, I will leave tomorrow morning to help them. But for tonight I just want to spend it with my two who are hurting the most." Lucy said.

Everyone watched as Lucy turned away from the king and walked back through the forest. Her mates where behind her as she walked back home unsure of what to do to comfort her. When Lucy got home, she went straight to her room, shut, and locked the door before her mates could enter. She called out the two spirits again and they all sat and cried together for hours before they left and Lucy was asleep. Her mates tried to enter but knew she had locked the door, so they listened to her crying before she fell asleep. Her mates still not being able to get inside, slept on the floor outside her door in the hopes that she would let them in.

When Lucy woke up in the morning she knew she had a long day ahead of her. She finally opened her door to see her mates asleep on the floor. She smiled and moved to wake them all up with the smell of breakfast. Lucy learned from the first day that feeding four dragon slayers was going to be tough, so she made sure that she made enough for them and made a small fruit salad for herself. When her mates smelled the bacon and waffles, they looked to see her door open, and all rushed downstairs to see her. When they arrived, she had a smile on her face while setting the table.

"Good morning gentlemen, I hope you're hungry." Lucy said turning around to grab some food.

"Are you alright Lucy?" Rogue asked.

"Look, I know your all concerned about last night and all but I'm feeling better that I got it all out with my friends."

"Do you want to talk about it with us?" Sting asked.

"No, and it's not my place to talk about her. If you have questions you can call Loki and he can tell you."

"So, do you still want to go to the magic council today?" Laxus asked.

"Yes, I'm not going to abandon those spirits any more than what they feel like they have been."

(Time Skip: After the magic council)

"Laxus can you carry me home, I'm tired" Lucy asked.

"Sure Blondie, but are you sure leaving those key's there was a good idea?"

"Yep, the magic council will spread the keys around while keeping an eye them to make sure they go to a good home."

As they walked home, Lucy fell asleep and felt a strange warmth in her that reminded her of him. She woke up in the morning with her mates sleeping in their chairs surrounding her bed. Gajeel had her her breathing change and woke up to see if something was wrong. He found her smiling at him while reaching to remove the blankets from herself. Once everyone was up and around, they made their way to the guild. When they arrived Lucy had told her mates to stay downstairs while she went and talked with the master.

"Can you guys tell Lucy that we will be back very soon?" Rogue asked.

"Don't tell me that you're leaving my bunny, now are you?" Gajeel asked.

"You know that wouldn't be possible for us now that we are mated. We receive a call from Sabertooth asking when the masters would be back, so we are going to take care of it but we need a cover story for her." Sting said.

"What do you mean exactly that you will take care of it?" Laxus asked.

"Sting and I, are passing the title of master down to Rufus who is watching over the guild now. He has proven himself more than capable with this task. Also we have a surprise for Lucy, but we can't move forward with it till we give up the title for good."

"We'll cover for you, but make it quick." Gajeel said.

Back upstairs, the master was starring contently at her, while she sat their waiting for his decision.

"You know I don't like the idea of lying to your mates."

"But master, it wouldn't be a lie entirely. I do plan on going on a mission with Erza and Gray, but I plan on doing a solo mission after I'm done with them. Look, Loki informed me that I need to test my new power so that my spirits can help me train properly. And there is something that I need to check out in the town that I will be staying in."

"Do your teammates know of the situation?"

"Yes, they are prepared to cover for me while I am away longer than they will be."

"Lucy, you know how the whole mate thing works right?"

"Yes, I know if I'm in trouble or in any kind of pain that they will know."

"So then you know that I cannot keep Laxus here if he sense anything wrong with you then?"

"I understand, so are you saying that I can go then?"

"Yes, but I want you to call if anything at all changes and you need your team to come back."

Lucy jumped up and ran to the desk to give the master a hug; she sat him down then ran out to tell her team that the plan was a go. She quickly stuffed the flyer for the job in her pouch with her keys when she noticed that her mates were heading over to her.

"Hi guys, so what were you doing while I was up with the master? And where are Sting and Rogue, I thought they came with us." Lucy said looking confused at the two men.

"Don't worry bunny, they'll be back soon." Gajeel said looking at Laxus for a reason.

"Yeah Blondie, they had errands at Sabertooth that they have to take care of. So what did you have to talk with gramps about?" Laxus asked.

"I just told him of what has happened over the last couple of days, no big deal. But I have a thought to run by the two of you, and the thoughts already been approved by the master. The team and I are going on our first mission together since he left, we won't be gone for long but I need to know that you won't get worried or anything while I'm gone." Lucy said looking to her teammates to her mates.

"Look, Blondie, you know if anything happens to you that we will know about it so why would we worry." Laxus said.

"Hey bunny, I thought you said that Fairy Tail mages could take care of themselves. If that was the case then why would you expect us to worry?"

"Good, just tell Sting and Rogue if I'm not back that I will be back soon." Lucy said hopping up from the table and went to leave with her team for the train station.

Her mates followed her and watched her board the train when they noticed that a piece of paper fell from her keys when she took it out to have Virgo go and pack a bag for her. Gajeel being more curious than Laxus went and picked up the paper as soon as the train was pulling away.

"I'm shocked that they are still a team after everything that has happened. However, I can't believe bunny's team would take on this kind of a request." Gajeel said starring down at the paper.

"What kind of request is it?"

"Well there is two, one should be an S-Class for taking out a huge dark guild, then the other one is for taking out a guy named Kain Hikaru from the Seven Kin of Purgatory."

"Isn't that the guy that Natsu talked about that Lucy was beaten up by because she wouldn't leave him behind?"

"I think so, we know that two of the former seven have joined up with Jellal and are fighting dark guilds. So now why does she have two request flyers?"

"I'm not sure, both of these could be an S-Class, so why is Blondie's team taking them?"

"All we can do is wait to hear from her and ask for her to explain what is going on." Gajeel said while turning to walk back to the guild.


	26. Chapter 26

As Sting and Rogue walked back to Fairy Tail, they felt this strange sense that Lucy wasn't in town anymore. When the got to the guild, they went up to talk with their new master about their plan to join the guild. They got their stamps and went off to go find Laxus, who was sitting with his team in the corner.

"Thanks for covering for us." Rogue said.

"It's fine, but I'm guessing that you picked up that Blondie's not here."

"Where is she, we got her something?" Sting asked.

"Bunny took a mission with her team, well two missions. Both should be S-Class and have not been formally posted for anyone to take the job." Gajeel said.

"So how did Lucy get them?" Rogue asked.

"We don't know, but we are waiting for the sense of something to go wrong. When it does, I'm transporting all who is around to go to her." Laxus said.

(TIME SKIP 4 DAYS)

The four mates where staring to get worried that something has happened, and were having a hard time staying still. When the doors opened, everyone turned to see Erza and Gray walking in with no Lucy. The four mates looked over at them and thought that she must be at the house. As they got up, they were greeted by the master blocking their path.

"Oi, old man, step aside." Laxus said.

"If your looking for Lucy, she won't be home or even in town."

"What are you talking about?" Sting said.

"It's time you knew why her team left and returned without her. Loki had told her to go on a mission and test her new strength. If her mission proves to be to hard for her, she will call at once for help."

"Please tell me that she isn't going after that guy from the Seven Kin." Gajeel grunted.

"What do you know of this Gajeel?" Rogue asked.

"When Blondie's team left, she dropped paper which Gajeel decieded to look at. One was for a mission to take out a dark guild, while the other paper was a mission to take out one of the Seven Kin of Peragtory." Laxus said.

"Sting and Rogue don't know who they are Laxus, let me explain. The man she is hunting is the same man that injured her badly when her and Natsu were fighting. He threw Natsu against some rocks and had him pinned, while Lucy was free to run. Lucy wasn't going to abandon Natsu and stayed behind with him only to get a rough beating."

"Old man, you had better tell be where Bunny is heading or so help, you will regret it." Gajeel said.

"Child, I know your concern because I have told her to them myself. You know how she is, and I know that you've all heard the stories of her strength. Hold on, she is actually calling right now, everyone be quiet." The master said pulling out his lacrima to see her face pop up.

"Hi master, just thought that I would give you an update."

"Is everything alright child, you look tired."

"I am, but it will be worth it in the end. I picked up on his trail, he's close by."

"Are you sure it's him child?"

"I could never forget the feel of his hair, so thick and rough." Lucy said spacing out remembering the last time she had fought the man.

"Do you want me to send…"

"Don't finish that thought; you know that Loki told me to do this by myself. I trust his judgment, sort of. I have to be honest with you, my magic feels the same. I have to go now; I can hear him close by." Lucy said as she disappeared from the screen.

"Gramps, you have to let me go. This could end badly if she doesn't get help soon." Laxus said trying to reason with his grandpa.

"Listen up brats, Wendy I want you to standby in case worst case scenario comes to pass. Laxus I am sending you alone out to watch over her, do not interfere unless you see fit. As for everyone else, no one has any reason to worry; Laxus will not let any harm befall upon Lucy. Our light to the guild will always shine through." Master said while thrusting up his figure into the air.

Everyone followed the master and watched as Laxus walked down the stairs and out the door. When he arrived, he saw Lucy talking to the man and wondered what she was doing.

"Where's the pink headed brat?" Kain asked.

"Gone, it's just you and me this time."

"That is where I have to correct you, after I got Mr. Cursly back I noticed that it still had your hair in it."

"That's not possible, it's been so long ago." Lucy said dropping to her knees knowing what he meant.

"It looks like you remember how that works, good. But because your alone today and nobody to fight with, I will make things simple for you. Your going to call out each of your spirits and fight them breaking them apart. Then when you have lost everything and feel as bad as I did that day, I will end your life like I was going to."

"My spirits won't fight me, and even if they did, they would know that something was wrong with me. You will gain nothing from this."

"Oh, my magic is already activated. If what you say is true then I will have no use for some entertainment. Now, why don't you be a good girl and come her." Kain said making her walk towards her.

Laxus watched as all her free will left her body as she walked to her death. Laxus was getting nervous the closer she got to the man. He found himself coming out of the tree he'd been in and ran towards her. He got to her just as Kain started to squeeze around her neck. When Laxus tackled Kain to the ground, Lucy went flying just like the doll and hit a tree that knocked her unconscious. It didn't take long for Laxus to beat Kain and call the council to come pick him up. As he waited for the council to show up, he went to see if Lucy would be fine. When he crouched down in front of her, her eyes shot open at the surge of the warmth she had felt days ago when Laxus carried her.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes but I need to find the source of this warmth that I'm feeling. Why are you here, did gramps send you?"

"Yes, we were all worried for your safety when you told him that if felt like nothing has changed with your magic."

"I see, so where are my other mates at?"

"Gramps told them to stay behind; they wanted to come but couldn't make it."

"Can you help me up, when I hit the tree; I must've hit my legs against it hard."

"I'll just carry you; just tell me where to go."

Lucy nodded and pointed in the direction of the heat while Laxus scooped her up in his arms. Off in the distance they both could hear the sounds of a waterfall, when she suddenly jumped out of his arms. As she raced through trees, she knew that Laxus was behind her. As the heat became stronger, she realized who's heat it was and that only pushed her to go faster to see if she was correct. Laxus having picked up on the sent of the owner of the heat she was feeling, was wondering how this was even possible. When they both made the clearing, they saw a man that was washed up on shore. They immediately rushed over to see if he was going to make the journey back into town. When they decided that he would be fine, Laxus picked him up and threw him over his shoulder while he followed Lucy to get her reward. When they got back to the inn that she was staying at, they laid the man on the bed and heard him grunt in response to the pain he was feeling. As he slowly opened his eyes, he was not expecting to see her starring at him with eyes full of concern.

"Lucy." He muttered under his breath.

"Hello, Natsu."


	27. Chapter 27

Lucy walked over to Laxus and hummed in pleasure as he wrapped his arms around her. Lucy felt relieved when all the tension left her body from the simple touch Laxus had given her. she wanted more of him and went up to kiss him before she stopped at the sound of Natsu.

"Lucy, why were you going to kiss him?"

"Because I love him, why do you care?"

"How can you say that? You know how I feel about you."

"And you know how I felt about you, but things change."

"What do you mean felt? do you not want me anymore?"

"How can you even ask me that after what you did to me?"

Lucy turned away from Natsu and went back to the warmth and security Laxus provided. Both men in the room didn't know what Lucy was talking about. as Natsu watched Laxus bur soothing circles on Lucy's back, he noticed that her scent has changed drastically since the last time he saw her.

"How many came before I could be the first?" Natsu asked.

"Give it a rest Natsu, she need to rest before we leave." Laxus shot back.

"No, it's fine Laxus. I'm sure Natsu, that you've noticed how much my scent has change; but you will receive your answer when we get home. Laxus, could you please take all of us by the guild to get Freed?"

"Sure Blondie, but why do you want Freed?"

"Because as soon as Sting and Rogue see Natsu, they will attack him. They have unfinished business with him and I need him alive. I need Freed to put up runes around his room, so that he can't leave and only I can enter."

"Why would those two attack me?"

"You still don't remember? I will retell the story once you are sealed in your room, for your safety. Laxus let's get going, I'll rest at home."

When they got to the guild, Lucy was riding Laxus on his back while Natsu walked to his side. They went up to the second floor and found Freed reading a book. Lucy fell asleep while Laxus told Freed what Lucy wanted. In Lucy's sleep, she called out Leo and Taurus to protect Natsu from the upcoming danger. Natsu noticed the two spirits that fell in step with him behind Laxus and Lucy. When they were close enough to the house, Sting, Rogue, and Gajeel picked up four different scents. as they walked out the front door, Sting and Rogue picked up that one scent they knew all to well. the four mages stopped when the two spirits moved in front of them.

"Sting and Rogue, step aside." Leo said.

"You know we can't do that, he still has to pay for what he did." Sting yelled.

"Believe me, I know. Myself as well as the other spirits wants him to pay for what he did. However, we are under strict orders from our princess, that no harm is to come to him." Leo calmly stated.

Everyone else there was wondering why Lucy's spirits and two of her mates wanted Natsu to pay. Sting and Rogue exchanged looks before moving out of their way. The two knew that if they fought with the spirits, Lucy would be upset. Laxus showed Freed where Natsu's room was, then walked down the hall back to Lucy's room. Gajeel was there waiting so he could bet his bunny off Laxus's back to lay her down. Once Gajeel laid Lucy down, the two went back down the hall to see Freed still working. When the runes where done, no one there could go in or come out. Natsu didn't like the fact of being trapped in a room and wondered what he did to deserve it. When Leo saw that everything was how Lucy wanted it to be, he and Taurus went back to the spirit world.

(TIME SKIP: 4 HOURS)

Lucy woke up to the smell of food coming from downstairs. When she got out of bed, she went down to see all four mates cooking.

"What are you guys doing?" Lucy asked.

"Cooking dinner for you, why?" Sting said sourly.

"What's your problem Sting?" Gajeel asked.

"She brought him here, after everything that he did to her." Rogue replied.

"He doesn't even know what he did, and neither does Gajeel and myself. But I will not listen to that tone of yours being used against her." Laxus shot back.

"No, their right to be angry with me. After what he did, I shouldn't even look at him. I think it's time I go find out what really happened, excuse me." Lucy said leaving the room.

As Lucy walked to his room, she felt eyes staring at her. When she entered his room, her mates just stood there waiting. Two mates knew what happened, while Laxus and Gajeel had heard that she had been attacked by a guild mate. Lucy walked over to the bed and shook him to wake him up. Natsu rolled over and opened his eyes to see Lucy hovering over him.

"It's time to talk, Natsu."

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?"

"What is the last thing you remember with me?"

"Well, it was just you, me, and Happy on a mission. You were freaking out over your rent, then we went home empty handed because I burnt half the town. Now are you going to tell me why I'm trapped here so they won't get to me?"

"Because, you took something from be that wasn't yours to take when you..."

"When I what, what did I do?"  
>"You raped me Natsu, along with beating me to an inch of my life."<p>

"How did you know about my nightmare I had?"

"It wasn't a nightmare, you hurt me Natsu. If it wasn't for Sting and Rogue, I would probably still be coming to terms with that night."

"Here, I have proof that I don't remember. Dranbolt told me to give you this, if I ever saw you again."

As Natsu dug around in his pockets, Lucy looked at her four mates to see their hands balled up in fists, shaking with rage. When he finally found the small box, he handed it to her, waiting to see her shocked face. Lucy read over the paper once and gasp, then read it again to see if she was seeing things.

"Lucy, please tell us what's wrong." Rogue pleaded.

"Read this, it all makes sense now. Oh, to answer your earlier question, four."

"Four what, bunny?" Gajeel asked.

"I asked her how many came before me, I take it you are the four. So when do I get to mark you?"  
>"Now, if you want. Considering you were falsely accused."<p>

"Lucy, I know this says my father is responsible but that doesn't make sense." Laxus said.

"It makes perfect sense, now that I think about it. If he wanted me that badly then he would use people close to me. According to that, Natsu was being controlled by a powerful spell and he still fought it. Natsu beat me so I wouldn't die. Ivan ordered him to have me delivered, so that he could take my power and kill the last celestial wizard. That's why Natsu wanted me to go with him, but instead of taking me to Ivan, he took me to one of his hide-outs. He would've rather seen me beaten by his hand, then seen me killed and to never return. Since Natsu failed, Lissana got a chance to complete what he couldn't."

"Bunny, I still don't feel good with him around you. What if the spell reactivates?" Gajeel asked.

"I have faith that it's all behind us. Natsu is not at fault here, so now I can sooth my aching heart and forgive him." Lucy said.

"So then, what's in the box that came with the message?" Sting asked.

"Something that I'm going to have to research. It's a key that is not supposed to be around anymore. This series of keys was said to have been destroyed, but if this is the real deal then this key is legendary." Lucy said looking at the aura key with the wings opened at the top.

"What kind of key is that? I've never heard of these keys before." Sting said.

"This one is a guardian angel, if I remember correctly. I told you I'm not for sure, I have to do some research on this key. Dranbolt apologizes for having me put through hell and back. He want to make it up to me by giving me this key."

"So where can I mark you Luce?" Natsu asked trying to break the awkward silence that fell over the room.

"Where would you like to place your mark at?"

"Your hip, you have no idea what your hips do to me."

Lucy nodded and laid out on the bed for him. Natsu walked over and placed his hand on the band to her skirt and tugged it down a little, while lifting her shirt some. Lucy shivered at the cool air that washed over her body when her clothes moved. Then shivered again when she felt Natsu's hot breath against her stomach as he trailed kisses down to her right hip. The four mates standing outside, smirked when the smelt her arousal but wasn't happy that he was the one responsible for it. Natsu couldn't take her intoxicating scent any longer and pushed his fangs into her hip while sharing his magic with her. Lucy felt the rush of hotness flood through her and felt some heat pooling down by her sex. She tried rubbing her legs together to try and ease the sensation that was created from him, but only made it worse. Natsu having smelled her growing arousal, ran and shut his door before returning to his new mate laying on his bed. The four mates outside his door, not wanting to hear what was about to happen left for the guild to give them the privacy.


	28. Chapter 28

(TIME SKIP: THE NEXT MORNING)

As the four mates woke up in their own beds, they smelled breakfast and knew that Lucy was awake. They all headed down to see a mountain of waffles, eggs, bacon, and toast. When she was getting the plates down for everyone she remembered what time of year it was. Realizing this, she put the plates down in a hurry to get to the guild before it was to late.

"Lucy, you seem to be in a hurry this morning." Rogue stated while he watched her put the plates and the food on the table.

"Because it's that time of year again, I have to get to the guild early this morning before all the good missions are gone. I'll see you there." She said rushing out the front door.

"I wonder what her problem is?" Sting asked.

"I think I know, and she's out of her mind if she thinks that she's going to do that again." Gajeel said.

"Care to elaborate, Gajeel?" Rogue asked.

"I'm sure you all heard that a group of us disappeared for seven years and then came back right? Well at the time that happened was during our S-Class trials. Lucy was helping Cana at the time to become S-Class. During the time before the trials, people go on mission after mission to show how good they can be. It would appear that Lucy is wanting to enter the trials this year." Laxus said.

"You would be correct Laxus. I just passed her in town when she asked me to come out and remove the runes on Natsu's room. She also asked me to warn all of you that her spirits are watching over him and will not hesitate to report anything to her, should one of you try attacking him." Freed said setting down for a moment before he went to work.

"So how do you know who will be in the trials?" Sting asked.

"Master will announce it here in a little while. He usually already has a mental list made up of the few selected mages." Laxus said.

"So if she is chosen, then she will be able to get help in the trials?"

"Yes, and my princess has already asked if I would help her in the event Gray doesn't get selected again." Loki said coming out from his gold light.

"Why would she ask you, no offense Loki but we can protect her more than you could." Gajeel said.

"She didn't give me a reason, and I didn't ask for one either. Why does it bug you so much?" Loki asked.

"Because we're her mates and should be the ones to help her." Rogue said.

"Don't forget that Laxus will be there for the trails. Master said that the first round will be the same as it was last time." Loki said.

"So what does that have to do with him?" Sting asked.

"The first round is to enter a cave that most lead to a fight with one of the few S-Class mages already here. Last time Lucy and Cana matched off against Bickslow and myself." Freed stated.

"So if she gets stuck fighting Laxus then that could be an issue." Gajeel stated.

(TIME SKIP: 4 WEEKS LATER (LUCY, NATSU, AND CANA BECOME S-CLASS))

As Lucy was celebrating with her five mates at a table in the back, she felt this sense of getting sick. She quickly got up and ran to the bathroom, only to find Erza and Mira there when she was done getting sick.

"Are you feeling ok Lucy?" Mira asked.

"I'm not sure, I was until just a moment ago when it just hit me."

"Maybe you should have the guys take you back home to rest." Erza stated.

"No way, I thought that us girls were going to go out on a mission together."

"That can wait, if you're not feeling well then you shouldn't be going on missions." Mira said.

"But I'm feeling better now, it was probably something that I ate."

"If you're sure, but if we see otherwise, we will send you back home." Erza said.

As the three girls left the bathroom, they all walked back over to her mates and told them that they were all going on a mission together. At first they opposed until they found out that Erza, Mira, Lucy, Cana, and Evergreen where going. They all went upstairs to pick an S-Class mission then left to go home and pack for the few week trip. The men all watched as she and the other girls boarded the train and left. Laxus felt good knowing that Erza and Evergreen where going to be there, seeing as how they have been on those types of missions before.

A week into the mission and everyone watched as Lucy would get sick every time the ate dinner together. They wondered if she wasn't getting enough sleep and maybe had the flu. Every night before she went to bed, she pulled out her lacrima and talked to her mates back at home. They noticed the one time that she felt sick and left the conversation. When she came back, they were concerned for her health and wanted her to come back home. She denied feeling bad and wanted to see this mission through to the end. After she said goodbye to her men, she crawled into bed and passed out. She woke us to the sound of someone banging on her door and decided to let them keep knocking. After a few minutes of hearing that person knocking, she got up to answer it to find Cobra on the other side.

"Hello again, I believe that your missing me." he said.

"..."

"Are you not happy to see me, I thought that all the dragon slayers are coming to you. It's in our blood to be drawn to you."

"I know that, but I never wanted to see you again."

"Well we don't always get what we want, now do we?"

"No, but I don't think the other five will approve of you if I don't even approve of you."

"They will if I mark you right here and now, which is tempting."

"You wouldn't dare, I would make your life hell if you did."

"Oh believe me, I know all about what happened to you and your story. I've always been watching you from the shadows, but now it's time for me to move closer to you."

"I see, and you think that I will willingly let you mark me?"

"Oh I think so, it's not in your nature to hold grudges. I bet it's eating you from the inside out that you're talking to me in that tone. Deep down, you know you can trust me."

"Your right, it is eating me up. How do you know what I'm like?"

"I told you, I've been watching you for a very long time."

"It would seem so, so there is only one place that I will let you mark me."

"And that one spot would be?"

"My left hip and after you mark me, you have to stay with me until the mission is done."

"That sounds good to me, but you must know that the mission was completed this morning."

"How do you know and what time is it anyway?"  
>"You forget that I can hear peoples thoughts as well as when they talk, oh and it's seven in the evening."<p>

"I can't believe I've slept all day, I guess that's what I get for being sick."

"Do you want me to wait to mark you until you feel better then, or at least when you get home?"  
>"No, it's fine let's just get this over with."<p>

Lucy went back over to the bed and laid down. Just as Natsu had done, he slightly moved her clothes and bit down on her hip. Only this time, she wasn't aroused but instead felt sick again. Once he licked the wound clean, she rolled over and ran to the bathroom. She didn't have time to shut and lock the door so Cobra went in to hold her hair out of her face. While she was brushing her teeth, he noticed that someone was trying to contact her on her lacrima. He answered it and regretted doing that action when the five other mates popped up on the screen.

"What have you done to her Cobra?" Natsu shouted.

"You know him Natsu?" Sting asked.

"Yeah, me and Lucy fought him once. He's the poison dragon slayer, and his pet snake." Natsu stated.

"So where is she, Cobra?" Laxus asked as sparks started flying off of him.

"She's brushing her teeth, she just got done getting sick. She's finishing up now, here she is."

"Hi guys, sorry for not answering. What's up?"

"Why is he there bunny?" Gajeel asked.

"Because he came to join the family and asked for forgiveness." Lucy said shooting Cobra a look to just 'go with it'.

"Blondie, we heard that you got sick again. We want you to come home on the next train out of there." Laxus said.

"Look, the mission is done so we will be heading home in the morning."

"So how did your first S-Class mission go?" Sting asked.

"Could've been better."

"Mind elaborating for us Lucy?" Rogue asked.

"I was getting sick the entire time up here and I was asleep all day today so I didn't even get to finish the job. I thought I was strong enough to push through it but I guess I was wrong."

"With that aside Luce, did he mark you yet?" Natsu asked.

Lucy nodded yes as she felt a wave of dizziness and sleep roll over her. She stumbled to the side, and about fell over but Cobra caught her. All her other mates where screaming her name, but Cobra shut the lacrima off and laid her back down in the bed. While she was resting, he smelled her only to find the other scents from the mates on her. He couldn't figure out what was causing her to be sick and it was starting to get to him. When Lucy woke up, she was being carried in Cobra's arms and looked around to see that they were already back in town heading for the guild. When they arrived, the master and her five other mates where standing outside waiting for them.

"Lucy, Wendy and Porlyusica are waiting inside the infirmary to see how you are doing. As for you Cobra, the other five mates, you, and me will hold a little meeting in my office right now." Master said.

"Cobra, you can put me down now." Lucy said looking at him.

"Alright, but I'm following you just in case another dizzy spell hits you." He said as he put her down.

"Luce, did you ever make a contract with that spirit you got?" Natsu asked as they all walked into the guild.

"Not yet, but after your meeting and my check-up we will head home and I will summon her."

"Something is wrong, if my bunny doesn't want to stay in the guild." Gajeel said eyeing her suspiciously.

"I'm just not feeling well right now and want to rest. Maybe a nice hot bath will help me." Lucy said.

When they got to the infirmary, each of the six mates kissed her and watched as the two healers shut the door behind her. As her mates followed the little master to his office, they knew that this meeting wouldn't last that long.

"Go ahead and sit down." the master said.

"If this is about my intentions then the other five mates in this room should know that Lucy is my first priority. I've had no contact with anyone from Oración Seis since I felt my dragon telling me to find her."

"Is there any possible way for your former members to track you down and harm Lucy?" the master asked.

"No, everyone is locked up by the magic council and will be there till death. I was there paying for my crimes until they noticed I was going crazy being locked up. When they asked what was going on, I roared at them and had scales coming on in place of my skin. Once they got me calmed down, I told them that she needed me and the questioned me about who, why, where and all of that kind of stuff. Once they realized that I was telling the truth, they let me go. I have to keep a tracker on and since they know Lucy is a part of Fairy Tail, they will be contacting you soon and often to see if I'm causing trouble."

"Very well, I hope your journey to her was short and I'm thankful that the last mate has come forward. I'm sure the other mates will treat you as an equal and if you do not feel welcome then please address myself instead of Lucy. Now everyone is to wait down stairs until Lucy is finished in the infirmary." the master said.

Back in the infirmary, Lucy fell asleep as soon as she hit the bed but woke up to here Wendy talking to her.

"Lucy, you need to stay awake." Wendy called out.

"But I'm so tired, can this wait until tomorrow?"

"No, we need you to tell us everything you've been feeling."

"I've been getting sick a lot, getting dizzy, and sleeping all the time."

"Ok, just relax and we will be done soon." Wendy said as her hands lit up over her stomach.

After a few minutes, Lucy was starting to get worried when she saw Wendy look to Porlyusica.

"Lucy have you been eating enough?" Porlyusica asked.

"I eat when I can stomach it, why?"

"I know this is something you won't want to hear but I have to tell you anyway. Your body giving all you nutrients to the baby that you have growing in you. The baby is very strong and contains your magic as well as the other six magic's your body is hosting right now. If you do not eat enough and keep your stress levels down then you will lose the baby." Porlyusica said.

"That can't be possible, Natsu is the only one I slept with recently. So how can the baby have all of the powers of my six mates?"

"Dragons breed differently than humans do. A female dragon, can have as many mates that are attracted to her. So when that dragon conceives like you, they will be stronger because all of the power that was gifted to them."

Lucy sat there in shock as her words soaked in and started crying when she realized that she could lose her baby. The two healers tried to comfort her but knew that there wasn't anything they could really do. After an hour of crying, Lucy fell asleep on her side, curled up in a ball. The two healers went down and saw her mates standing at the bottom of the steps waiting for news. Wendy told Porlyusica to not tell them until Lucy had told them first, so that's what they agreed on.

"She fell asleep, but can be carried home where she will be more comfortable." Wendy said.

"Thank you, but what is wrong with her?" Rogue asked.

"The child will have to tell you for herself, we will not interfere in the matter." Porlyusica said walking off with Wendy trailing behind her.

When her mates walked in to the infirmary, they smelled the salt from her tears. When they looked at her, she was shaking slightly. Natsu walked over to her and felt that she was cool, so he picked her up and cradled her to his chest as he slowly let his heat was over her. Natsu carried her back to the house, with the other mates surrounding him as if to stop an attack from reaching her. When they got home, Sting went and got more blankets to put on her bed, while Natsu tucked her in. When Sting came back in, he laid the blanket on top of her and sat around the bed with the others waiting for to wake up with the new they had longed for.


End file.
